


Simaril

by style93



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/style93/pseuds/style93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he meet his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my super massive brain black hole of Richlee RPF. Unfortunately, the fiction is only available in Chinese, but you are most welcome to discuss any mime of the two great actors with me.

Day 0

“嗯，好~，没问题，绝对没问题，妈，我发誓我不是在敷衍你……好吧好吧，明白了，一有时间我就马上回家看你……”

今天的纽约天气不错，云在蓝色的苍穹幕布上划过几道赏心悦目的利落线条，Lee略微弯着腰，拖着他那个不太趁手的小行李箱，轻快地走在繁忙往来的人流和车流之中。

“确实是回家看你啊，还有什么？”虽然通电话是看不到表情的，但Lee还是略显疑惑地轻皱着眉。

电话那端隐约传来无奈的声音。

“妈……我，我求你了，哈哈哈哈……”显然是Lee的母亲对他说了些什么，让他突然开怀大笑起来，而这件事似乎特别有意思，以至于他不得不停下脚步，让自己把这种情绪好好消化一下。

“拜托您了，您得听我说，我们生活在一个自由民主的国家，而自由民主意味着……意味着封建社会里守旧落后的男女交际方式早已经是历史了！去和完全不认识的女性谈婚论嫁？我我我……”

Lee实在不知道该说什么好了，虽然他自己在杂志采访时曾经开玩笑似的说过他“很担心整个德州的妈妈们要用她们宝贝女儿的照片去塞爆Pace家的邮筒”，但绝对想不到自己开明的老妈也会提起类似的话题来，a blind date！

“是的是的，我知道，我是忙了点，没时间，这也是好意，没错，但是！”他换了一只手拿着手机，夹在一群刚刚下车，和家人拥抱道别后的人中间，和他们一起走进了候机大厅。

“但是，我是一个成年人，还没有社交无能到需要让自己老妈来给我找女朋友。”他说话的样子和声音算得上温柔细致，但内容和语气却丝毫不容置疑。“所以，替我谢谢那位可爱女士和她女儿的好意，还有我保证，我不会让你担心的，你对你儿子这点信任还是有的吧？”

得到电话另一端母亲的肯定回答，Lee笑得很开心，“好了，我得去赶飞机了，love you！”

手机屏幕显示通话时间将近半个小时，连电池背板都开始有点烫手，Lee确实意识到自己有一段时间没回家了。

对一个演员来说，工作日程满满当当，试镜邀约接二连三，该说是件非常不错的事，至少证明他作为演员的价值在行业内得到了广泛认同，短时间内不会丢了饭碗。但对于他身边的人，这种繁忙有时却必须成为一次又一次爽约的无奈借口。

不过这次不一样，Lee想到，虽然每次因为工作原因而无法和家人相聚时，他们总会表示支持，并鼓励他应当坚持做自己喜欢的事，但他觉得，或者说是他按耐不住的强烈预感让他觉得，这次的工作，真的有那么一点不一样。

Lee拿着提前打印好的登机信息表，边走边寻摸着那趟即将飞往惠灵顿的航班。

“Hi，”他向办理登机手续的美女露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容，并递出登机信息表，“但愿我没迟到。”

美女回给他一个同样明媚的笑容：“当然没有，事实上你来早了。”

Lee有点懵，今天下午他确实是在一阵忙乱中出的门，否则也不会因为急着赶车而忘了带他那条幸运围巾。

“我必须很遗憾地告诉你，航班现在处于滞留状态……”

“可是纽约晴空万里！”Lee失望地用眼神瞥了一下候机大厅的窗口方向，想提醒美女她的荒谬。

“可是您忘了，南半球的气候和北半球是恰好相反的……好了不和您开玩笑了。惠灵顿很不幸地遭遇了一场极端天气，现在所有到达的航班都不得不暂停，我很抱歉。”

谁也没办法和老天爷作对，Lee只好推着他的行李箱（比猫着腰去拉它要舒服点）在候机大厅里四处溜达，想找一个可以把腿舒服地伸展开的长座椅，因为没准儿今晚他要睡机场了。

可惜有先见之明的不止他一人，最佳的睡觉位置早已被久经沙场的各国旅行家们占领，更何况Lee那超过190的身高，想给他的大长腿找个好归宿真是有点难，他干脆随便找了一个座位坐下。

和剧组工作人员联系过后，Lee又翻出了这次将要拍摄的电影的原著，The Hobbit，一本算不上厚的童话书。他的角色名为Thranduil，一个热爱美酒和宝石、有点疏离和飘渺的精灵王。

Lee无论怎么左思右想、冥思苦想、日思夜想，脑海中描绘出的仍然是模糊的画面，而且不单止自己的角色，他现在对主角们的印象也只能具体到“长着脚毛的矮子”和“浑身长毛的矮子”这种程度……

所以天知道他多想马上就能冲进片场，去看看这些可爱的矮子们究竟被PJ塑造成了什么样……破天气啊，你可给点力吧！

好在他刚开始认真思考是否要重操旧业游过整片大洋的时候，感谢天感谢地，航班总算要启程了。

凌晨4点时他终于踏上了新西兰的土地，兴奋得有点找不着北，他甚至能感到肾上腺素的分泌过剩早已经超越了长途飞行的疲惫感，它们正在蔓延全身。

“还没开始呢，Lee，冷静。”他心里暗暗对自己说着。

 

出租车司机打了一个大哈欠，他知道今天几乎所有航班都延误了，所以直接在机场外等活儿，总比接到叫车电话之后再四处乱跑要省事。

“Hi，晚上好。”拉开他车门的，是一个满面笑容的高个子。

“这会儿才刚好起来呢，你可是没看见之前那天气。”司机调侃道，“去哪儿？”

“Stone Street。”高个子说完，突然又有些犹豫，“Stone Street上应该有个摄影棚吧？”

“有，地方可不小呢。你是演员？”自从听见stone street这两个词，司机就开始饶有兴趣地透过后视镜看着略微欠身坐在后排的高个子青年。

Lee咧嘴笑了笑，还有点不好意思似的。

“我就说吧！你已经帅得足够当个名演员了！”司机一边说着，一边发动了汽车，“演哪个角色？”

“Sorry……”

“不能说是吧，哎明白明白，这可是大制作，保密级别高点是再正常不过了。”

“现在去片场不会太早吧？”Lee稍微有点担心，他看着车窗外，除了街灯提供着一点睡眼惺忪的光芒，整个惠灵顿还是黑漆漆的。

“哈，不早不早，你们剧组可是我见过的，除了早班清洁工之外最勤快的一拨人了！”

确实如司机所说，当车停在片场门口时，Lee已经可以看见三三两两、打着哈欠的工作人员从街上的各个角落缓缓移动进入片场，而这些人当中，一个不时反射着街灯羸弱微光的光头格外显眼。

他越看越觉得那侧脸很眼熟。

“Mr. McTavish……？”

那人回身，看见是Lee叫住自己的时候，一脸故作夸张的表情都可以去演惊悚片了。是他认识的Graham McTavish没错，Lee笑着想，和之前他们一起合作Pushing Daisies的时候一模一样。你没法否认，有时候活泼可爱这个词用来形容一个高高壮壮的大叔也挺合适的。

“真没想到你也在这儿。”Lee小跑了几步。

Graham站在原地，抬着下巴，斜眼看着他：“是吗，我可早听说你要来了，Elvenking！”

“What……你连我演什么角色都知道了！”

“别小瞧矮人的情报，透析敌人的动向对我们来说简直小菜一碟。事实上你要是昨晚能准时到的话，我们可是连‘欢迎晚宴’都准备好了……”Graham眯着眼睛，真的像是在挑衅一样上下打量着Lee。

“等等等等，矮人……？你演矮人？”Lee直接放弃去研究那颇具深意的“欢迎晚宴”究竟是什么东西，Graham提到的另一件事显然更让他惊讶，虽然没有Lee的身高那么突兀，但Graham McTavish只比Lee低了不到半头，无论如何都不可能被归入“矮”的行列……

Graham很享受Lee得知他的角色是个矮人之后的反应，嘿嘿嘿地笑着，“现在就觉得吃惊了？还太早了！等你见过我们的王，让你彻底明白什么叫做majestic！”

“Your king……？Ah，Thorin Okenshield。”

“Yep！￥%@@#！*&%！”

“嘿，对一个人类炫耀矮人语可不太公平。”

“得了吧，赶紧学会你的Elvish，咱们战场上骂阵的时候见！”Graham拍了拍Lee的肩膀，“总之，见到你实在太高兴了。”

“我也是。”Lee微笑道。

Lee觉得能在片场遇见熟人就已经很好了，而他们聊天的感觉，就好像昨天才刚刚见过面一样亲切又热络，这简直让他更期待即将开始的拍摄。

和Graham并肩走在逐渐苏醒的片场，Lee像是来到游乐园的小孩一样，兴奋地左顾右盼，他一眼就看见了远处那一大片、几乎能把整个片场围起来的绿屏；旁边摄影棚的大门正缓缓打开，有人肩扛着两大卷的电线钻了进去；还有人推着一车像是刚从屠宰场卸回来的假肢，晃晃悠悠从他们面前经过。

“那玩意儿是给我们和霍比特人穿的，仿真的粗大手掌和长满了毛的大脚”Graham说，“其实就是橡胶手套和袜子，穿脱方便，伸缩自如，就是时间长了容易捂汗。”

“听起来可不怎么好。”

“接下来的才更不怎么好呢，”Graham在一个二层小楼旁停了下来，一副准备英勇就义的表情指了指楼上，“就这儿了，三个半小时的化妆，我英俊的假发和胡子正等着我。”

Lee回给他一个同情安慰的眼神，以及奸诈的一笑，“我是不是该庆幸精灵蜕变时不需要经受这么多的苦难……考虑加入我的阵营么？”

“想都别想！”Graham朝他挥了挥拳头，气势汹汹地上楼了，边走边回头继续用矮人充满力度的语言朝Lee念叨着什么。

Lee哈哈大笑。

二楼的门突然从内侧打开了，而Graham这时正扭头对着Lee嚷嚷，一个不小心和门里走出来的人撞了个满怀。

“Oh！Sorry，sorry，Richard……”Graham抱着和自己撞在一起的人的手臂，笑着向他道歉，对方似乎心不在焉，没什么反应，而Graham并不介意，拍了拍他的肩膀，算是道了一声早安，随后侧身走进了化妆间。

Lee注意到被称作Richard的人已经装扮得差不多了，披头散发，胡子拉碴，初升太阳的光线在他脸上劈出一道犀利的阴影，让他的表情显得特别严峻，看起来很不好惹……

正在他猜测这个Richard究竟是哪一个矮人的时候，对方像是突然注意到了他，目光像小刀子一样投射过来，一副居高临下的姿态，眉头紧锁着。

“哦，不该盯着他看的，不太礼貌……”Lee赶紧转移了视线，可是他没能抑制住自己的好奇，又偷偷瞄了一眼。

Richard依然皱着眉盯着他，并且这次眼睛都危险地眯了起来。

这下Lee彻底迷惑了，不自在地往边上挪了两步，心想是我脸上或者身上有什么奇怪的东西么难道该死的忘了拉拉链？！他开始飞速思考如何快速确认拉链的位置而又不被察觉……

将他从尴尬中解救出来的，是一直负责剧组人事的一个小姑娘，她梳了个并不齐整的马尾辫，一路小跑着过来，对Lee说怎么到了惠灵顿也不告诉我，该安排车去接你的blablabla，随后就拽着Lee去找导演。

于是Lee就跟着小姑娘一起钻进了摄影棚，赫然出现在面前的布景让他惊呆了——宽广精致的厅堂楼阁，大海东面，精灵最后的庇护所，Imladris。

还有在布景旁如同军用物资一样大量堆砌的摄像装备，穿着倒计时T恤的staff members，90度抬头仰望才能看清的那些星星一般高高挂在顶棚的灯光设施……

“好了，这下真的要开始了，”这次他没有阻止体内那股令人熟悉的兴奋感，他目光灼灼，“Lee，准备大干一场吧。”

Richard Armitage此刻依然保持着majestic的姿势伫立在化妆间二楼的平台上，严峻的表情终于在他对着太阳狠狠地打了三个喷嚏后立刻消失，取而代之的是一脸宁静安详放松愉悦，啊……这些烦人的牦牛毛假发折腾他一早晨了，想打喷嚏却打不出来的痛苦真够折磨人的！


	2. Day 1

Day 1

"所以我想说的是，你晚到一天并不会影响任何工作进度，这几天你和Orlando还有其他精灵的主要任务还是熟悉剧本和角色，另外你得试试衣服合不合身，看看造型效果，别忘了还有肢体语言训练和格斗。进棚实拍现在暂时还不会提上日程，所以，别着急，在你正式开始之前还有不少事情要做呢。”Peter坐在一把和他胖墩墩的身材相比略显窄小的椅子里，简明扼要地对Lee说明工作的日程安排。

“我看起来真那么不淡定吗？”Lee眨了眨眼问道。

Peter非常肯定地缓缓点头。

“好吧，我承认是有点激动，”Lee不好意思地笑起来，“因为这一切看起来都好极了，我是说，全部、所有的一切，我真希望能赶紧加入你们的行列……”

“既然你人在这里，就表示你早已经入伙了。”Peter朝Lee挤了挤眼睛，“走吧，先去看看你的行头。”

最开始接到The Hobbit的试镜邀约，Lee其实有点惊讶，尤其在听说从一开始他就被锁定为Thranduil的第一人选时。他按着要求录了一小段表演视频，随后没多久，经纪人就告诉他剧组负责甄选演员的人已经把他的相关资料都要走了，那时他们才了解到，原来早在他参演那部如梦似幻的《坠入》时，他就已经被注意到了。

Lee从来都相信自己的实力，而对于每一份工作，他从不懈怠，这种态度所带来的收获总是令人欣喜。

当Lee穿戴好Thranduil的全部行头，站在落地的穿衣镜前时，现场的空气有一瞬间的凝滞，而紧随其后的下一秒，由衷的赞叹声四起，音符般连成一串，像是奏起了一首轻快的歌。

“完美……”

“天呐……”

“没治了！”

“不可思议……！”

Lee回头看看Peter，亲爱的大导演脸上写满了欣慰与赞许：“我觉得我们没选错人。谢谢你愿意来演这个角色，Lee。”

“这也是我的荣幸。”Lee微笑道。

他打量着镜中的自己，或者那已经开始不是他自己了：贴身的长袍衬托下，身材如傲立的松柏一般挺拔，铂金色的发丝，一部分服帖地衬托着脸部秀美的线条，另外的则随意披散着，在肩膀和后背上流成了一条泛着微光的河。

Lee觉得镜子中很快就会有另一个人要活过来了，一个从理论上来说永远不会与他自己的生活有交集的生命，一个由伊路瓦塔创造的、至美的精灵，而他，Lee Pace，会成为这个精灵最好的容器。

演员的乐趣，演戏的乐趣。他无法抑制自己嘴角勾起的笑容。

正在他开始好奇地摆弄自己头上那顶看起来很有凶器潜质的王冠时，隔壁服装间的门开了，吵吵嚷嚷的声音鱼贯而入，听起来人数不少。

“Lee。”Peter在门口冒头，神秘地对他招了招手。

Lee跟着Peter来到隔壁，随后突然发现自己被淹没在了胡子与毛发与膨大肌肉的汪洋大海……好吧，并没有真的被淹没，他仍是这一屋子人里最高的一个。

“Lee，这些是矮人，矮人们，这位是Lee，相信看了他这身打扮，你们已经知道他要演的角色了。”

“Hi。”Lee非常简短地向所有人打了个招呼。他还真没想到这么快就和这群毛茸茸的家伙们碰面了，有点词穷。

和Lee一反常态的拘谨相比，矮人们可是一点都不见外。

“嘿，嘿，嘿！你和我们的画风差得也太多了！”这个一脸坏笑的矮人，梳着两条俏皮麻花辫。

“还高得让人生气！”这个呲牙咧嘴抬着头看着Lee的矮人，胡子稀疏，穿戴着厚重线衫和毛手套。

“#￥@！￥%……@#！”这个抖着胡子说着铿锵有力的矮人语，他的脑门上居然还留着一片斧子！

“他真的没说你们精灵的坏话，抱歉啊，抱歉！”这个胖矮人的胡子多得，直接编成了一条粗又长的辫子。

“嘴上无毛，办事不牢！”红胡子矮人瞪眼盯着Lee，非常肯定地下了结论。

Lee被围在屋子中间，他夸张地缩着肩膀，接受自己身边这些矮人叽叽喳喳的评头论足，想笑又不敢笑，只能使劲用眼神向Peter求助，他本来也想找Graham的，可是实在没办法从这么多长胡子和大鼻子里认出到底哪个是他来。

“行了行了，Lee已经做过自我介绍了，现在轮到你们了。”Peter笑着说到。

“我有个主意，”所有人中唯一没胡子的矮人突然举手，“记得咱们之前讨论过的那个特帅的亮相吗？”他侧过头去，看了一眼站在自己身旁那个有着金棕色长发的年轻矮人，两个人眼神一对，嘿嘿一笑，滋滋地往外冒坏水。

“懂了！”金棕色长发的年轻人眉飞色舞，他的侧脸看上去像一头带着骄傲的雄狮子，“我说伙计们，排好队吧！”

话音一落，一屋子的矮人突然迅速移动，很快站成了一排，紧接着，连珠炮一样开始报上自己的大名。

“Dori Nori Ori Oin Gloin Bifur Bofur Bombur Fili Kili Balin and Dwalin！”

而后，随着一句洪亮的“At your service！”，齐齐鞠躬。

Lee除了笑之外，完全不知道该说什么好了，这些矮人，真有他们的！哦，还有，他总算靠声音分辨出哪个矮人是Graham了，骗谁呢，哪儿来的假发，他就算演矮人也还是演了个光头的矮人！

“等等，别笑得太早了你这个狡猾的精灵，我们这儿还有重量级人物没上场呢！”光头上刻着彪悍纹身的Dwalin说着，从人堆里拽出另一个一点也不矮的矮人来。

Lee这才注意到，这群毛茸茸的家伙中还藏了一个人，不过他只看了一眼，就立刻回想早前那位站在化妆间门口，脾气似乎不太好的Richard。这次那头泛着灰白的长发被束在了脑后，让他看起来像个中场休息中的金属硬摇歌手，犀利的眼神和棱角分明的轮廓没有了长发遮掩，反而更加突出了。

“这位就是我们的王……”Dwalin边说边做了一个请的手势，将介绍自己的机会还给这位酷哥。

Richard却好像没在状况，怔了一下，眨了眨眼睛才反应过来：“Oh……Er……Hi！I’m Richard……”

还没等他说完，四周就响起了矮人们此起彼伏的哀号声。

“Nooooooooo，Richard！你这种出场弱爆了好嘛！我们铺垫了那么多就是为了让你能狂帅酷霸拽登场闪瞎这个精灵的眼啊！”他们简直要哭天抢地了。

Lee站在一旁，抱着胳膊，带点幸灾乐祸地看着这帮家伙起内讧，同时他也注意到，早先他对Richard的第一印象可能需要进行很大幅度的修正。

全拜这张弧度如鹰隼般锐利的脸庞所赐，也许他只是看起来比较难以接近而已，比如现在，被其他矮人围攻的Richard低着眼睛，露出了一个混合着歉意和羞赧的笑容。

他笑起来很好看，Lee不动声色地观察着。

不过Richard显然已经决定摒弃之前犯傻的行为，于是当他再次抬起头时，眼神终于变得有些狠厉的内容了：“Thorin，绝不会为任何精灵效劳，门儿都没有。”

“Well well，Thorin Oakenshield……”Lee歪着头，“鉴于你和你的队伍向我释出了如此之大的善意，我会考虑把你们未来的牢房布置得更舒服一点，多来点荆棘枝铺床怎么样？保你们睡得踏实，做个最香甜的美梦。”

不出所料，矮人们发出阵阵喝倒彩的声音，愤怒的拳头们在空中挥舞。

服装部门的staff终于决定不再放纵这些精力过剩的演员了，他们大声提醒在场的所有人，来这里可不是打嘴仗的，玩儿够了就赶紧调整你们的戏服吧各位大男孩们！

意犹未尽的矮人们自知理亏，乖乖听从指挥，有的和Lee握了握手，有的拍拍他肩膀，有的又握手又拍肩膀，排着队准备去隔壁试衣服了。

“Hey，Lee！”最开始嫌弃Lee长得太高的那个矮人突然扭头问到，“不过你真的记住我们了吗？我觉得刚才我们的自我介绍似乎太短平快了……”

“这个不难，”Lee轻松地说着，调皮的眼神逐一扫过在场的所有矮人，“Ori，Dori、Nori、Oin、Gloin、Bifur、Bofur、Bombur、Fili、Kili、Balin、还有光头Dwalin和骄傲的Thorin。”

“强调光头你什么意思混蛋。”

“不赖啊，居然都记住了！”大家纷纷表示赞叹。

Lee学着矮人的样子谦虚地鞠了一躬：“这点默台词的功底还是有的。”

Richard走在所有人最后，经过Lee的身边时他主动伸出手：“Lee，我还是想说抱歉，他们太能折腾了，希望你别介意。”

“千万别这么说，你们实在太可爱了，真的，”Lee的赞扬是发自内心的，笑容也同样，“我还担心过自己半路杀进剧组，会需要点时间才能融进来，现在看来担心得挺多余的。”

“这我必须同意你，担心是多余的，尤其在这个剧组。”说完这句话，Richard觉得略微有些不适应，他并不是习惯替别人下结论的总结帝，但转念又一想，Hobbit剧组根本就不是什么别人。

是他的剧组，是他非常为之骄傲的一群人。

“欢迎来到中土世界。”

Richard此刻握着Lee的手，他能感受到一种带着激动的力度。

“谢谢你，”Lee笑着，“非常高兴认识你。”

“我也非常高兴认识你，Lee。”

是这么一个坦率可爱、笑容明媚的人，Richard想着。


	3. Day 2

Day 2

“所以你觉得我有多大几率要在戏里对着你喊Ada？”Orlando一手托着下巴，皱着眉，看起来颇严肃地在和Lee讨论这个有点要命的问题，在Orlando看来，Peter选角实在太成问题了，精灵的辈分可不该仅仅由身高决定！

“出场人物的名单上写着呢，‘Legolas，son of Thranduil’，不管如何称呼，人物关系早就明确了不是吗？别挣扎了。”Lee“真心实意”地劝道。

“以为你演了我老爹就牛逼了？我可是returning cast，returning cast懂吗，经历过魔戒三部曲的残酷洗礼，professional、experienced的代名词！要我说我都不需要再参加精灵语学习班了，”Orlando指了指自己的额角，“都存在这儿呢，记得可清楚呢。”

Lee撇嘴表示怀疑。

Orlando摊手：“不露两手看来你不会信我，不如这样，”他颇神秘地凑近Lee，“我教你一句最经典的精灵语。”

“哦？”

“这是一个非常神奇的句子，”Orlando眉飞色舞，看起来像个长不大的淘气小孩，“它的意思类似于日常问候，但又不太一样，如果你带着最美的笑容，注意一定要是你最美的笑容，然后用这句话去问好，被问候的人就一定会得到一天当中的所有好心情！好了，现在来跟我念……！tolo haust nîn rhaw avabronia!”

Orlando非常深情地念了一句轻飘飘的精灵语。

反正横竖是听不懂也不知道他到底在搞什么鬼，Lee干脆一字一句地跟着Orlando重复起来。

“tolo haust nîn rhaw avabronia……”

“Excellent！你可以出师了，记得和大伙打招呼的时候一定要用这句，然后你会发现自己突然间变成整个剧组的甜心可人儿！”

“甜心可人儿”的形容让Lee起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但Orlando那夸张的样子又让他笑得不行：“我怎么才能知道，你教的这句到底是不是好话？”

“Oh no！伤心欲绝！你竟然不信我……”Orlando做痛苦捧心状。

“早上好啊，同学们，看见你们这么刻苦，我可真高兴。”负责精灵语指导的Leith微笑着走进房，“离开中土世界这么久，Orlando你居然还记着这些饶舌的发音。”

“当然，”瞬间就从佯装的痛苦中解脱，Orlando又坐直了身体，“不会忘的。”他自信地说。

大概是他的错觉，Lee想着，因为他似乎从Orlando坚定的眼神里看到了不一样的东西，尽管它们转瞬即逝。

“我刚才教了Lee一句非常经典实用的精灵语，可他似乎不太相信我是出于好意。”Orlando对Leith抱怨道。

“你教了他什么，再说来听听？”

只见Orlando又开启了放电模式，带着笑容对Leith深情款款地说出了那句话。

难道真的只是一句会让人心情愉悦的赞美或问候么？至少Leith看起来确实只是很高兴的样子，眉开眼笑，带着一点点脸红。

“这下你相信了吧？”Orlando看着Lee问道。

Lee耸了耸肩膀：“我学东西很快的，还是喜欢做研究，所以……你的明白？”

学习精灵语对于Lee来说是前所未有的体验，每个发音都如此陌生，却又异常动听，仿佛林间的一阵轻风、涌动的清澈泉水，让人不由得想把它们放在舌尖。Lee觉得自己突然又变回了一个不安分的大学生，七扭八歪地摊在教室里，放松了身体，但大脑却高速运转，如饥似渴地吸收着知识，就连旁边时不时以教导之名行捣蛋之实的Orlando都只会让Lee觉得，这一切真是太有意思了，他恨不得马上就能学会最标准的辛达语，然后用这诗一般的语言出口成章。

上午的课程，很快就在Lee被饿得咕咕叫的胃的抗议声中结束了，他走出大楼前抻了个大大的懒腰，随后直冲偏安在片场一角的大食堂。

这里绝对是天底下最乱套的食堂，没有之一，Lee在脚步踏入帐篷的一瞬间不禁如此感叹，他眼见着黑如煤炭的半兽人和白净的精灵一边等咖啡一边谈笑风生，膀大腰圆的矮人们（这体型绝对要归功于他们那夸张的增肥装）和衣衫褴褛的长湖镇居民正对着自己的盘子埋头苦吃……穿着正常人类服装的工作人员反而成了整个棚里最突兀的一群人。Lee正在排队拿沙拉，突然愉快地发现自己前面那个摇滚乐手造型的背影有点眼熟。

“Hi，Richard！”

意识到有人在招呼自己，Richard强迫自己从略带疲倦的思绪中挣脱，快速回头看了过去。

这不能算是一个友好的回望，Lee被Richard犀利的白眼刺得缩了缩脖子。

“Sorry……”Lee也不太明白他干什么道歉，但直觉告诉他Richard似乎心情不太好，“嗯……我现在是不是该称呼你为Thorin？绝对没有想冒犯的意思，只是想单纯问个好……”

意识到自己大概又吓到别人了，Richard快速眨了眨眼，好像这样就能把那让人误会的白眼再翻回到正常位置，“对不起，对不起，我有点累，你知道，一疲倦就容易面部表情僵硬。”

Lee松了口气，“懂，我累的时候谁也别想从我嘴里撬出一个字来，何况你还裹成千层面一样拍了一上午的戏……”

Richard略微勾起嘴角，但不得不说千层面这个形容，对于穿着里三层外三层，汗流浃背到已经麻木的他来说，实在是既形象，又有点恶心，冒着腾腾热气的千层面用叉子一挤，肉酱汁混着油脂溢出来的样子……他觉得还是放弃联想比较明智，尤其考虑到自己现在正需要用类似的食物补充体力。

Lee在自己的盘子里堆满了肉类，盘子边缘则留了一小块地方，挤上满满的BBQ酱汁，又顺手拿了一根香蕉，随后大大咧咧地跟在Richard身后，在矮人们齐聚的那一桌找到一个空隙挤了进来。

“你看起来胃口可真不错啊。”Graham瞄了狼吞虎咽的Lee一眼，语气颇为羡慕嫉妒恨。

“嗯？为什么这么说？”Lee努力啃着鸡腿，“我饿了，你不饿吗？”

“我饿得能吃下头整牛！但是。”Graham自嘲地撇了撇嘴。

“但是？”Lee腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，看上去像为了过冬养膘而狂吃的小松鼠，他随着Graham的目光环视四周，突然发现自己是这桌人里除了Aidan以外唯一一个吃得风卷残云的。

由于过多的胡子和毛发困扰，矮人们无论怎么饿，也只能一点一点小心翼翼地吃东西，可就算这样也没法阻止某些食物残渣坠入他们的胡子，然后狡猾地消失不见。

“其实大家也想狼吞虎咽吃个痛快，但是如果那样做了，假发和假胡子就全毁了，然后我们就会被整个化妆组的人追杀。”Adam微笑着，慢条斯理地对Lee解释。他的角色Ori也和Aidan的Kili一样，是个胡子稀疏的年轻矮人，但看他吃饭非常斯文的样子，大概属于天生就习惯安静进食的类型。

“我感觉我像只兔子！”Dean拿起沙拉中的一根迷你小萝卜磨牙。

“知道吗，我想到个办法，一个好主意，咱们早该这么干了，绝对能搞定吃饭老是吃不爽的问题，”Aidan解决掉了最后一大口意面，然后一抹嘴，“Dean，你的盘子和叉子给我。”

Dean一时闹不明白Aidan这次的好主意是什么，他把只吃了一小部分的沙拉盘子递给Aidan。

只见Aidan把戳着菜叶和芝士的叉子送到Dean嘴边，“张嘴。”

“What？”Dean看了看叉子，又看看Aidan，“干嘛？”

“张嘴啊，”Aidan似乎懒得解释，“像我这样，啊————，张嘴。”

“他要喂你吃饭！”Graham看懂了。

“擦，别开玩笑了！”Dean笑得略尴尬，“这算什么馊主意，我只是多穿了几层皮，又不是生活不能自理……”

Aidan歪着头看着Dean，一副你到底是从还是不从的表情。

“我觉得这主意没准真的不错，”Adam颇有兴致地观察着两人，“如果这样还是让饭渣掉进胡子里，起码可以把账算在对方头上。”

“真的？你确定要这么干？不行吧太丢人了……”

“别废话，菜都该凉了。”

“沙拉本来就是凉的我谢谢你！”

可惜无论Dean怎么磨叽，Aidan的叉子悬在他嘴边纹丝不动。

“好吧，你赢了。”Dean举手投降，豁出去了，一口咬住Aidan递过来的叉子。

“哦~~~~~”

“How sweet~~~！”

在他咬住叉子的瞬间，周围的人、矮人、兽人几乎全都捂着心口发出被感动得不行的惊叹……话说他们刚才不都在埋头扒饭吗，什么时候开始注意到这边的！

起哄也就算了，居然还有人吹口哨。Dean满头黑线：“我感觉我真是蠢到家了。”

“嘿嘿，别这么说，”Aidan又把叉子递了过来，笑容里还带了点得意，“没发现吗，你刚刚吃了那么大一口，这顿饭开始之后最多的一次，而且一点没浪费！”

我说你啊笑得这么没心没肺的干什么……Dean在心里默默叹了口气。

Adam非常好心提出要用同样的方式帮助Graham，并称这是Ori发自内心地想要抱Mr.Dwalin的大腿，Graham欣然同意。

Lee扭头看了看依然在和盘中餐奋战的Richard，小心翼翼凑过去，低声问道：“嗯……如果你觉得需要我帮忙的话……”

“嗯？”Richard抬起头，略感迷茫。

Lee指了指另外那四个玩得不亦乐乎的矮人。

Richard斜眼望过去，觉得简直不忍直视，“绕了我吧……”他扶额表示深深地困惑，并发出哭笑不得的哀叹，“有时候真不想承认我认识他们。”

“蓝山幼儿园小分队和他们的领袖Thorin老师。”

Lee的形容让Richard更有一种把脑袋埋到盘子里的冲动，他的笑声越来越低。

“我觉得你笑起来的时候看着要亲切很多。”Lee几乎没有思索就脱口而出了。

Richard点头：“I know，我演过的大部分角色都和亲切这个词没什么关系，Thorin也是，不过如果下次你又在午饭时间发现我对着你白眼的话……”他看向Lee，“那不是Thorin上身，只是因为这些特效妆还有厚衣服实在有点不太好受。”

“对你们来说一定很不容易。”

“是有点热，偶尔还有点痒，不过起码在镜头上看起来很酷，也算值了。”Richard说着，露出一个有点调皮和自大的笑容。

午餐的时间，以矮人们相互整理仪表作为结束，他们帮邻近的人检查发型，还有潜藏在假胡子里的食物残渣。Richard这次没有拒绝Lee的帮忙，反正他觉得自己吃相不错，不该会有什么问题。

而打击他的过分自信，只需要Lee从他的假发里揪出的冰淇淋蛋筒的碎片，不止一个。Richard有点沮丧，他确实是用嘴吃的冰淇淋，怎么就会有渣子掉进头发里……

“谁知道呢，没准你吃着冰淇淋还唱着歌~！”Dean说着，潇洒地甩起他的满头金发。

“Dear brother！别甩了我才刚给你整理好的！”Aidan失望地大叫。

“If you don't mind……”Lee说着，顺手去帮Richard处理假发打结的地方，又试着抚平其他毛躁的部分。

有人曾经告诉过他他长得很美么？Richard看着Lee近在咫尺的脸，似乎很自然就联想到了这个问题。可他随即意识到，对于同样身为男人的Lee来说，这种想法本身就欠缺礼貌。

“Thank you。”Richard向帮着自己整理假发的Lee道谢，也想减轻这种由于距离过近却相对无言的不自在，“其实这活儿不该让你来。”

“别这么客气，我现在还属于闲散人员呢，你得让我干点什么，要不然我都没安全感。”Lee苦着脸说道。

由于他委屈皱眉的样子过于生动，导致Richard又不小心笑了出来。

“你知道Gandalf对Bilbo怎么说的？Home is now behind， the world is ahead。所以我觉得与其寻找安全感，不如敞开怀抱，让该来的来。”Richard如是说。

“这算是经验之谈么？”Lee抬头问道。

Richard起身，加入了其他矮人的行列，他没有明确回答，只是挑起一边的眉毛，颇具深意地笑了笑。

望着矮人们三两成群勾肩搭背威武雄壮地走出食堂的背影，Lee都快忘了该去消灭盘子中依旧数量可观的肉排肉酱和肉饼，他不禁陷入了沉思。

今天看到了很多不同种类的Richard笑容，以及他真的似乎笑点较低……这算是除了精灵语技能之外的新收获吗？


	4. Day 3

Day 3

Lee穿着宽松的运动装，在空旷的体育馆里独自热身。阴雨连连的日子里，空气清新得甚至闻得到丝丝冰凉，今天早晨他在雨水敲打窗棂的小曲儿里醒过来，发现雨势不大，就索性套上连帽衫慢跑到了片场。

“早！”就在他放松肌肉左右做着伸展运动的时候，Orlando充满活力的声音在体育馆门口响起。

“早。”

“我开车过来的时候看你是一路跑进来的，已经准备好要像个精灵一样战斗了？”Orlando把行李包扔在墙边开始换衣服。

Lee坐在地板上正在努力拉筋，他挑衅地抬起头：“怎么，看来你在实战技巧上也有和语言学方面同样高明的赐教。”

“必须的，”Orlando的眼神毫不逃避，他居高临下瞧着Lee，“打架我最在行了，可是等不及要跟你切磋切磋顺便打你个落花流水……”

然而这种刻意夸大的趾高气昂就好像浮夸的气球，在下一刻就被Orlando自己明朗的笑声戳破，他把弯腰将双手搭在Lee的肩上，“Noooo，Lee！我开玩笑的~~千万别把我当成一个大混球好吗？”

谁会真的把一个笑得如此纯真的调皮老男孩当成大混球呢。

“当然不会，我亲爱的绿叶。”

“别说，我还真开始觉得这个称呼有点亲切了。”Orlando挑了挑眉头。

负责两人形体指导的Terry暂时还没到，Lee和Orlando两个人就轮流互相帮忙做拉伸运动。

“Oh， by the way……”Lee按着Orlando的肩膀，好让他全身的筋络最大限度伸展，“前几天你教我的那句实用精灵语，已经知道是什么意思了。”

“什么？！这么快！”Orlando正努力伸手想够到自己的脚趾头，他有点吃力地回头，似乎不太愿意相信自己的把戏这么快就被拆穿了。

“我该庆幸自己在明白它的真正含义之前没有当着所有人的面说出来么？”Lee说着，又加重了手上的力道，“不过某些场合下没准真的很实用，所以还是谢谢你。”

“我很好奇，你会对谁说那句话毕竟……哎哎哎哎轻点要抻断了——！”

 

“给矮人们做集训的时候，我曾经和他们说过一种抓角色动作特征的办法。”Terry淡定地站在刚刚做了几组体能练习、略微有些气喘的Lee和Orlando面前进行讲解，“我对他们说，矮人的身型和性格，决定了他们行动的姿势，这种动势和火车头或者野牛很类似。”

“所以精灵也可以找到一种与自身行动方式相似的参照……”Lee一边调整呼吸，一边说道。

Terry点点头：“其实还有一种更简单直接的联想方法，不过我不确定对于精灵们是否同样适用。”

“是什么？”Orlando问道。

“如果你练习过击剑步伐，可能会听过这个平衡身体重心的办法，对于矮人，我会让他们想象自己胯下的蛋蛋由黄金制成且重达千斤。”

……

Lee和Orlando都确定Terry语气中并无任何玩笑成分，但防不住过于强烈的画面感在他们脑海中迅速生成。

“好吧我觉得这种联想方式确实只适合矮人，”Orlando笃定地说，“他们需要降低重心并且下盘稳固所以可以想象自己有呃……分量十足的，蛋，不过精灵……？”他还特意低头看了看自己松松垮垮的裤裆，“虽然我不敢说我的小兄弟分量十足，但想象它们不存在似乎也不会有什么特别大的帮助……”

“我也觉得这不是个合适的点子……”Lee努力让自己笑得别太夸张，“也许将精灵的行动类比为猫科动物会更贴切，尤其他们在战斗时兼蓄力量和优雅的姿态。”

Terry表示同意：“不错，不如我们现在就开始吧，我想你们的身体快要开始冷却了。”

事实证明要通过肢体表现轻盈和灵动的效果并不是一件容易的事，尤其还不能让这种轻灵变得过于飘渺，这需要更准确的肌肉控制。Lee和Orlando一整天都在练习如何能走得雁过留痕，跑得疾如朔风，打得行云流水，以及滚得一气呵成。

一天练下来，Lee发现自己最近缺乏锻炼，体能下降得厉害，部分平时运动比较少的肌群居然开始有酸痛的感觉。Orlando收拾好东西，问Lee要不要顺路搭车回家。

“谢了，不过我还想再练会儿。”

挥别了Orlando，Lee擦了擦额头上渗出的汗水，握好道具继续练习今天和Terry研究出来的几个基本动作。

干脆的转身腾挪，快速的突刺、利落的格挡、爆发力十足却依然充满韧性的正面进攻……Lee反复做着这些看似简单的动作，却总觉得还是不够，不够流畅，不够滴水不漏，不够展现那种独特的力与美……

于是这就是Richard Armitage走进体育馆时目睹的场景，Lee Pace眼神犀利端视前方，留给Richard一个带着坚毅的侧面剪影，而他的手如疯魔一般将剑花挽得眼花缭乱，却突然一个不小心砸到自己脑门，一声惨叫。

Lee沮丧地揉着刚刚不小心被砸的地方，不自觉地皱着眉，思路依然集中在怎么才能把动作完成得更到位上，直到旁边突然响起略带笑意的悦耳男低音。

“带武器练习的时候可不该忘穿防护装备。”

Lee顺着声音扭头，发现一个长满络腮胡、穿着圆领T恤和牛仔裤的男人正拿着他的防护头盔，微笑地看着他。

他犹豫了一瞬才迟疑地开口：“Richard……？”

Richard点头表示肯定。

“你……卸妆之后完全变了一个人，要不是凭声音的话还真认不出来。”Lee笑了，有点局促，这是他头一次看见卸妆后的Richard，怎么说呢……不太一样。

“确实，很少有人能第一次认出来。”Richard将头盔交给Lee，带着略担心的眼神看了看Lee额头上红肿的地方，“伤的不严重吧？”

“谢谢。”Lee接过头盔戴上，“不是很疼，应该不妨碍……”

他试着不去注意Richard那件过于紧绷的T恤，还有T恤下让人鼻血狂飙的好身材，或者是暴露在T恤之外的强健手臂：“今天收工很早啊？”

“对，贝恩家里的几场戏都拍完了，又赶上今天是周五。”

“哦，那你周五没活动？“

Richard听过之后突然没来由地笑了，这让Lee顿时觉得自己真的问了个特别废话的问题。

“没有，我没活动，”Richard笑着说，“就是觉得好长时间没拿过剑了，想过来找找感觉，结果……”说到这里他摇了摇头，“结果Thorin的外套和靴子都还给服装间了，我过去时那里又锁了门，没装备我也练不成，所以只好随便过来转转。”

Lee不太明白。

“全套的装备特别沉，所以会有那种分量感，很真实，进入角色会更容易。”Richard解释。

提到“分量”，Lee脑内几乎立刻回放了上午曾经出现过的讨论：“分量啊，我今天倒是听说矮人们其实长了金属的蛋，还特别地沉……我感觉今天又学到了新知识，可开眼界了。”他瞪着眼睛，一副很八卦的表情，还煞有介事地点了点头。

Richard大笑出声：“没错，没错，我们的重量确实来源于……这些……巨大的……我的意思是那只是一种联想，你知道……”他说不下去了，眼光也一直飘向别处，“不是我说，这太奇怪了，和精灵讨论矮人的身体构造……”

“好吧，那咱们换个课题，和精灵干仗你觉得怎么样？”Lee从堆在墙边的道具里挑了一件出来，递给Richard。

Richard不太确定，眼神又飘回来，沉默着询问Lee的意图。

“反正你原本的打算就是练习格斗不是吗，现在这里不但有武器，”Lee晃了晃手里的长棍子，“还有一个优秀的练习对象。”他又指了指自己。

“一个用自己的剑打了自己的头的练习对象。”Richard非常“好心”地纠正Lee，又从他手里接过那根长度和兽咬剑差不多的木头棍。

“好吧！不要试图用肤浅的言辞激怒一个精灵，拔出你的剑，这才是王者之间高尚的对决！”

看着眼前这个高个子好像在演莎士比亚舞台剧一样突然用洪亮的声音字正腔圆地开始念台词，Richard很无所谓地活动活动肩膀和脖子，一副对决就对决老子不惧你的嚣张架势。

“At your service。”Richard挑起眉毛。

两人降低重心，摆好姿势，一触即发。

其实就算是用木制道具进行格斗练习，也同样具有危险性，不过两个人都是经验丰富的演员，非常明白排练时保证安全的必要性，于是在气势汹汹的短暂对阵之后，他们之间的过招就变得没那么充满杀气了，只要其中一人负责进攻，另一人就默契地只负责格挡，这让他们的对战看起来更像是在玩回合制的慢动作游戏。

但就算是放慢速度的练习，Lee似乎还是协调不好手上和脚下的动作，他原本计划着在挥舞长剑的同时再原地转身，然后以一个利落的横切动作逼近Richard的咽喉，结果转到一半，脚下步法又乱套了，手的位置似乎也没有摆对，他瞬间失去了重心，向着一边就要倒下去。

“Watch out！”

Lee还没反应过来，整个人就被Richard从背后扶住了，Richard一只手正好捉住了他的上臂，另一只手则稳稳地抵住他的后背。

“我接住你了。”Richard说。

只是一个简单的陈述，甚至没有任何情绪暗藏，但低沉的嗓音就像他抚在背后手掌上的温度，有点暖，让人觉得非常安心。

Lee小心翼翼放下还举在半空中的手，以免一个不注意让手里的长棍子戳到Richard身上，“谢谢……”他重新站好，有点不好意思，“看来我确实不是一个好的练习对象。”

“别这么说，你总得给自己点时间才行。”

Lee的眉头微微皱着，这让他的额间出现了一条细长的印痕：“话是没错……但我就觉得挺意外的，没想到我作为运动员的神经死得这么绝。”

“运动员？”Richard饶有兴趣地看着Lee。

“嗯，前，运动员，”Lee耸肩，“我以前是练游泳的，不过要说起来也是太早之前的事了。”

所以他不单只是个子高，也能依稀看出一点游泳运动员特有的倒三角身材……

“再多来几回合怎么样？我们可以继续假装是矮人和精灵在进行对决。”Richard建议。

Lee欣然同意，手握武器重新站好。

“咱俩在戏里没有真刀真枪的对决吧？”他突然想到了这个问题。

“目前为止，没有，”Richard送上略显狡诈的微笑，“只不过是互相看不顺眼罢了。”

Lee似乎松了一口气，“那太好了，因为我觉得你打架比我在行。“

“谢了，我就当这是在表扬我了。”

Lee认真点头说是啊是啊，确实是发自内心，你看起来好像很习惯用剑气势十足blablabla……

Richard没好意思说出来其实他被表扬得很不好意思，所以他只是站在那儿，试图在Lee那双一边说话一边闪烁着微光的眼睛里数星星。

鉴于Lee一直不满意自己的表现，接下来的时间里Richard干脆就给他当起了陪练，用一柄木剑外加一块三合板抵挡精灵王气焰一点也不十足的怒火，捎带着再对精灵王的技术动作提出实用建议并偶尔示范一下。

Lee还是觉得Richard无论持剑的姿态或挥剑的动作都特别有范儿。Richard也还是觉得自己的剑艺远没到可以接受如此赞美的程度，于是他只是随意说起以前出演过的几个角色需要有动作戏。

提醒他们练习时间该结束的，是Lee突然开始咕咕直叫的肚子。

Lee刚刚气势如虹的一刀还没来得及出手，就在半路上像撒了气一样松懈下来，他夸张地做了个鬼脸，问Richard是不是饿了。

Richard被Lee丰富的面部表情逗得直乐：“也该到饭点了……有什么想吃的？”

“我吃什么都行，只要能管饱。”Lee摸着依然在抗议的肚子说。

“我们之前找到过几个不错的餐厅，带你去找一家尝尝怎么样？”

Lee眼里的光“蹭”地一下又亮起来了，只不过这颜色怎么看都有点绿乎乎的。


	5. Day 4

Day 4

Richard和Lee正准备开车向着惠灵顿一家出名的海鲜餐厅进发，Graham一个电话打了过来。

“你在哪儿呢？”Graham理直气壮地问。

Lee没有听到电话那端的人是谁或说了什么，但是他看见Richard“啊……”了一声，好像恍惚之间突然想起什么重要的事情，随后像是要掩饰心虚一样哈哈大笑起来。

“对不起，我……我给忘了，哈哈哈哈哈……好吧，不过Lee和我在一起，我问问他想不想去，”Richard转头，“今天Graham在他家的后院BBQ，你要不要一起来？”

肉？烤肉？好多的烤肉？傻子才会拒绝呢。Lee毫不犹豫点头同意。

“Ok，他和我一起过去，一会儿见了，Bye。”挂掉电话，Richard利落地挂挡发动汽车。

“去的人会很多么？”Lee看着后视镜，司机Richard正在专注倒车，略微侧过头的角度，正好让光线透过纤长的睫毛，在下眼睑留下了稀疏的阴影。

“他从星期一就开始念叨周末要烧烤了，所以矮人们大概都会去，要是还有其他人不幸在路上偶遇了他，估计也会被一起劫到他家后院的。”

“嗯……”Lee若有所思，“那个，Richard，能麻烦你件事么？”

Richard透过后视镜抬起目光，“当然了，什么事？”

Lee咧嘴一笑：“能先开车去趟超市么？”

 

虽然一个人生活时间长了，免不了要自己买菜做饭逛超市，但Richard怎么也想不起来最后一次和另一个大男人一起去超市到底是什么时候了，可能就没有过这种时候也说不定。要是只有他自己也还好，但现在Lee和他两个人站在一起，无论身高或外形都很难不引人侧目。

“你要是没什么需要买的东西，其实不用特意和我一起的。”Lee拎起一个购物篮，很随意地说。

“不知道你要买什么，东西太多的话还可以帮你拿。”Richard笑道，“还是说你更想一个人逛……？”

Lee摆了摆手：“没有没有，其实真的不是什么特别重的东西，很快就搞定了，我怕你等着也是无聊。”

“不会，我也得给自己买点粮食，”Richard也拿了一个篮子，“你确定不需要我帮忙的话，咱们可以分头行动。”Richard看着Lee，征求他的意见。

Lee带着点歉意点了点头，Richard则以一个让人感到宽慰的微笑作为回应。

“哦对了，不用买BBQ的材料，Graham那儿食材充足得很。”他还是不放心，最后又嘱咐了一句。

Lee做了个Ok的手势，迈开长腿直奔超市的最深处。

Richard其实也不知道该买点什么好，平时拍摄进度紧张的时候，三餐直接都在片场解决，要是得空能休息，大部分时间又会和Jed还有Graham他们几个一起下馆子，所以他的冰箱持续保持着空空如也的状态，他只好拎着筐，在果蔬还有乳制品区闲逛，打算挑些放得住的水果和牛奶当早点。

他没在食品区看见个子很显眼的Lee，也不知道他跑到哪个角落去了。

在柜台结完账，Richard发现Lee的速度倒很快，已经拎着满满一兜子东西在超市出口左顾右盼。

“买了什么？”Richard对Lee的塑料袋里的东西很好奇。

Lee笑得很狡猾，似乎对于成功引起了Richard的好奇心感到很得意，“暂时保密，到时候你就知道了。”

由于主演们的住处离片场都不远，Richard和Lee开着车很快就到了Graham家，刚一下车就听见后院里嘻嘻哈哈热闹得很，不过这不是重点，重点是烤肉那股焦香的味道啊……Lee越来越觉得自己真是饿的够呛。

可惜Graham像门神一样，半个身子倚在车库和后院之间的栅栏门上，没有要放行的意思。

“你们两个怎么跑一块儿去了，在约会吗？”

“No……”  
“No！”

两个被八卦的对象几乎同时脱口而出，他们不约而同，扭头看了看对方，一个有点无奈又好像很不好意思，一个因为急于否认眉头都拧在一起，他们望着彼此各种微妙的表情，都没忍住，笑场了。

“行了行了，赶紧进来吧，再笑我的眼睛都要被闪瞎了！”Graham颇嫌弃地把两个人让进后院，然后走到Lee的旁边，“我本来要直接给你打电话呢。”

“是吗？”Lee稍微有点吃惊，他原以为自己只是碰巧过来凑热闹的。

“欠你一个欢迎晚宴，记得么？而且，”Graham提高了声音，特别强调，“而且我知道就算临时给你电话，你也能来，不像某位先生，提前一个星期告诉他有活动他都能忘，怎么说的来着，宅人多忘事……”

可惜某宅人先生决定要彻底无视Graham的吐槽，大步流星走到烧烤炉那边去帮Jed烤肉了。

Graham在Richard背后夸张地挥了挥拳头，Lee则只有在一旁傻笑的份。

“好了，别客气，吃的喝的自己拿，要和那群长不大的男孩儿们打电游就去客厅，”Graham在Lee的肩膀上拍了拍，“矮人们的party可没什么规矩，enjoy！”

Lee确实饿坏了，他从Jed和Richard照看的烧烤炉里取了好多牛肉鸡翅洋葱土豆什么的，盛了满满一盘子，然后进屋找个地方打算坐下来胡吃海塞一通。

客厅被对战FIFA的Aidan和Dean还有围观他们对战的人挤得满满当当，Lee在长沙发的角落里找到一个空隙，旁边的Adam又挪了挪位置，好让Lee能坐下来。

“谢了，伙计。”

“别太客气，看来今晚不只是矮人的宴会呢。”Adam笑着说。

Lee还在想他为什么会这么说，就听见客厅旁边厕所里抽水马桶的动静，以及一个兴奋的声音嚷嚷着“搓FIFA怎么能少了我~”

那股开心劲儿听起来像小孩一样，Lee基本已经猜到是谁了。

“Hey~”他对Orlando打了个招呼。

“Hey！你居然也来了！”Orlando颇为意外，不过他倒是一点也不见外，坐在了Lee身边的沙发扶手上。

“所以你是被Graham半路劫持来的么？”Lee抬头问Orlando。

“No~~”Orlando哈哈大笑，指了指坐在隔壁的Adam，“我和Adam一起来的。”

“我跟他居然是邻居，我们俩在洗衣房里碰巧遇见的，就把他拽过来了。”Adam补充道。

“这就是所谓的人生何处不相逢吧？”Orlando说着说着，就从Lee的盘子里顺走了一串烤鸡翅。

 

矮人们的聚会并没有像镜头前那样，演变成一场食物大战，但欢乐却丝毫不减，不少人都喝得脸开始泛红，却仍然一杯接着一杯，与朋友们畅饮这让人愉快和眩晕的饮料。

大概由于一直都忙着埋头苦吃，Lee到现在一滴酒都没沾，不过当他意识到这种状况时，周围已经出现了一些醉汉，比如现在缠着他絮絮叨叨的Orlando。

“我……你知道吗，Lee，其实我一直想对你说……”

“说什么？”Lee忍着没笑，虽然喝多了的人总是会让他觉得好玩得很。

“谢谢。”Orlando咬字不清，表情却格外认真。

“不用谢……虽然我很好奇你这么说的原因？”

Orlando调整了一下坐姿，眼神有点发蒙，但仍然试图对上Lee的目光：“因为你，我才有机会回新西兰，回Stone Street的影棚，回来重新穿上Legolas的衣服，背起他的双刀拿起他的弓箭，甚至带上总是让我觉得眼酸的隐形眼镜……谢谢。”

Lee很意外，甚至不知道该说什么好，老实说他并没期待在这种场合突然听到Orlando的私话。

“难道不更应该感谢Peter他们么，没有他们整部电影都不会存在。”Lee建议道。

“Yeah，yeah……”Orlando没耐心地挥了挥手，“不用跟他说太多肉麻的话，他懂的，但你，因为瑟兰迪尔，是……我……我的……”

“父亲。”Lee好心补充。

“父亲，对，因为父亲出场了，Legolas才有机会重回中土，谢谢。”Orlando重重地点了一下头。

“别客气。”Lee认真回答。

然而结束这段略显煽情的对话的，并非拥抱一类的温情举动，而是比拥抱亲密得多、冲击力更大的……Orlando突然咧嘴一笑，双手扳过Lee的脸，用自己的头，狠狠地朝准Lee的脑门凿过去。

Orlando这一下子可真不轻，Lee疼得大喊一声，他觉得天旋地转，头快要炸开了。

“FXXK！这@#￥%#就是你说谢谢的方式吗你这@#￥%……%&*！！”

“Yeeeesssss！！”Orlando大笑着跑开了。

Lee捂着头追到后院，心想必须逮住这不孝的孩子好好教训一通！可惜冲出门的时候没刹住，一下子撞在了某个人的肩膀上，脚步慌乱的Lee觉得自己可能要用脸着地了，他不禁再一次为自己红肿的脑门提前默哀起来……

然而非常幸运又很奇怪的是，他以略扭曲的姿势停在了半空中，重心虽然早已经偏离，却因为被一双有力的手臂牢牢禁锢着，并没有摔倒。

“又接住你了，”一个略带着点沙哑的低沉嗓音笑道，“看来你确实缺少点练习不是吗？”

是Richard……好吧，又是Richard。 

“谢谢……”Lee迅速起身站稳，出糗的时候总是有Richard来解救，他真不知道该觉得庆幸还是丢人了。

“你的头怎么了？”Richard注意到了Lee那片非常显眼的红肿。

“家教不严，被熊孩子以下犯上。”Lee夸张地叹了口气。

“用不用拿冰块敷一下，你家熊孩子的杀伤力看起来还挺大的。”

Lee试着用手指在脑门上碰了碰，“我觉得大概不用，不怎么疼了……”他隐约感觉到Richard似乎还注视着自己，于是迎上他的目光，露出端正的笑容，“真的不疼，而且刚才还犯困呢，被他撞这么一下我感觉头脑清醒多了。”

“比一群酒徒要清醒，这点可以肯定。”Richard轻笑着举起酒杯，把剩余不多的金黄色液体一饮而尽。

Richard的注意力暂时转移到了眼前的酒杯上，于是Lee便找不出移开视线的理由，他目光平静地看着Richard喝酒的样子，这种平静与此刻正温柔抚触着他们的月光是一样的。

喝喝小酒，聊聊闲天，时间飞快，直到大家纷纷表示准备各回各家的时候，Lee才突然想起来，之前在超市买的东西还没拿出来呢。

“Hey guys，走之前先一人挑一样。”说着，他打开了之前一直捆得很结实的购物袋。

大伙都凑到他身边，好奇袋子里到底装着什么，而所看到的内容，让他们不约而同地“哦……“了出来，没错，就是经常会在电视剧里出现、表达各种暖心窝心情绪的那个音节。

因为突然进入他们视线的，是颜色缤纷的瓶瓶罐罐，还有不同大小的金属铁盒——Lee的购物袋被各种抗敏止痒的药水、药膏还有爽肤水塞得满满当当的。

“Lee……”

Lee被集中在自己身上的众多视线弄得有点不自在，他咬着嘴唇，解释说他发现Richard脸上有很大一片红斑，像是皮肤过敏的痕迹，又想起来经常在片场看到矮人们一带妆就是好几个小时甚至一整天，肯定特别不好受……

“所以我觉得你们可能用得上这玩意，但是每个人肤质都不太一样，我也不确定你们用哪种比较习惯，就拿了好多。”

Richard现在就站在人群的最外围，隔着一段距离，他看着同伴们因为Lee相当贴心的礼物而纷纷表示感激，他自己的关注点却在不知不觉中转移了——他从来没对Lee说起过每天卸妆后被硅胶面具和汗水浸得发白的皮肤到底有多痒，当然也没说起过有时候忍无可忍了，被挠破了之后是变本加厉的痒和恼人的刺痛。他根本没对Lee提过这些小事，显然也没有提的必要，事实上他都没意识到自己脸上的过敏有那么明显，Lee是什么时候注意到的……？

他看着Lee表情生动地和大伙聊天，说到兴高采烈的地方时，眉毛和唇角的小动作变得格外调皮又夸张，眼睛里一闪一闪的。

Lee的眼睛真是让人好奇，那里面究竟藏了多少的星光呢。

大男人们基本对化妆品没有概念，所以随意分赃之后，大家一致认为应该找个方式感谢Lee的礼物，可惜几个喝多了的家伙实在攒不出什么好点子，最后居然诡异地决定要艳舞一曲以示谢意。

“就像在霍比特人开机当天毛利人所跳的欢迎与祈福之舞那样，今天将由我们，为你带来最诚意的舞蹈，希望你能收到我们的感激。”Adam一脸正经地说着，与他的弟兄们排好了阵型。

"And 1, 2, 3, Action! All the single ladies, all the single ladies, now put your hands up up in the club, we just broke up..."

所以开机仪式当天的舞蹈就是碧昂斯的Single Lady？！看着Adam和Aidan还有其他人一丝不苟的表情和癫狂又“妖娆”的动作，Lee简直要笑趴在地上了。

一曲结束，舞蹈家们又纷纷表示还有更重要的一项仪式没有举行。Graham两步来到Lee面前，对他说，我希望你的额头够硬。

"Why..." Lee有不好的预感。

“因为我们矮人表示欢迎的方式充满了热情和霸道，就像这样！”说完就是狠狠一头槌。

这下Lee真的觉着他的头要裂成两瓣了……可最惨的还不是他现在眼冒金星，最惨的是他在眼前一片金星迸发中看到Graham身后，不凑热闹不罢休的年轻矮人们已经整齐地排排好……难道他们都练过铁头功么！他哀嚎一声，转身就跑。

好在他虽然现在被撞得不轻，但理智尚存，理智告诉他，唯一逃过劫难的办法，似乎只有寻求现场最清醒的人的帮助了。

“你得帮我，Richard，”Lee迅速躲到他认为现场最清醒的人的背后，试图把自己缩进Richard肩宽的范围里，“你要是不帮我，今天我就得横尸现场了，明天会上新闻头条的，‘霍比特剧组后院乱斗，演员LP脑震荡不幸身亡’！Help me！”

站在Richard身后，他看不到他的表情，但他听到如夜色般低沉的嗓音里满是笑意。Richard向Lee保证，作为孤山远征队的头儿，他会负责守住Lee的安全，让自己的同伴们不再觊觎他原本光洁的额头。

“但是……”Richard转身，歪头看着徒劳想把自己缩小一号的Lee，“但是作为首领，我还是该代表他们向你表示感谢。”

“No！哦不是，我的意思是……没什么可谢的真的，就是一顺手的事……”Lee真的觉得自己的头壳经不起第三次冲击了。

注意到Lee的慌张和退缩，Richard不厚道地笑了，他说别怕，矮人也有更绅士的交流方式。

"Which is?"Lee显然不太相信他，皱着眉，试图与Richard保持一定距离。

"No need to be afraid, Lee. You can trust me."

Lee一时没弄明白到底发生了什么，他听到Richard如魔咒般的低语在瞬间拉近了距离，萦绕耳边，他感到红肿的额头上似有若无的温柔触碰，他看到Richard略微仰起的脸，以及蓝得让人心慌的双瞳近在咫尺……

Richard与Lee，脸贴着脸，面对着面，他英挺的鼻梁轻轻蹭着Lee的秀气侧颜，眼角的细纹在微笑时漾开了。

真是够奇怪的，今晚滴酒未沾，但Lee现在却晕得一塌糊涂。他只希望自己的脸可千万别红得太明显。

“我我我……抱歉我不太明白……”

好吧，他也希望自己别紧张得这么明显……

“只是一种说谢的方式，”Richard笑着解释，“嗯……毛利人的问候方式，你知道吧？和对方碰一碰鼻子，关系好的，就要多蹭几下。”

Lee终于反应过来了，所以刚才那不是……

“你以为他会亲你是吧，”Graham的声音冷不丁冒出来，“放心，喝多的是我们，要亲也是我们来！”说完他哈哈大笑起来，确实是喝多了的节奏。

Lee有点心虚，而缓解心虚的办法就是跟着Graham一起哈哈哈哈哈，借此希望没人注意到他刚才有点丢了魂的样子。

但就是在刚才，有人曾和他透过彼此的双眼，相互凝视。

Lee的希望也因此变得不怎么现实。

聚会结束之后，喝过酒的人要不就留在Graham家过夜，要么就结伙步行回家，Richard虽然喝得不多，但车是没法开回去了，Lee自告奋勇帮忙，于是大家三三两两散了。

Richard很放松地靠在副驾驶座位里，声音带着困倦之后的含糊，时不时给Lee指一下方向，没开出多远就到了他的家门口，但这时他意识到一个新问题。

“Lee，你家住在哪？”

汽车熄火以后，什么声音都像潮水一样突然退却了，车厢里安静得能听见对方的呼吸，空间似乎都变得狭小起来。

“我……我住得离这里不远，走回去就行。”

“毕竟天太晚了点，不然你把车开走。”

“没关系真的很近，而且我那儿门前总是没车位……”

“还是觉得不太好，不然你在这里住一晚，如果你不介意的话。”

我介意啊……但介意的方向并非你所想的那样。

“别担心我，几步路而已没问题的。”

“你确定吗？”Richard转过身子，直接看着Lee，再一次确认。

“我确定，不然我留电话号码给你吧，”Lee挑了挑眉毛，“到家后短信或者电话你。”

这个提议意外被Richard接受了，他掏出手机记下Lee的号码，然后回拨过去。

“记得打电话，还有谢谢你的礼物。”这是Richard转身进屋前与Lee的告别，说完，他则坚持要目送着Lee离开，Lee只好放弃看着Richard进门的打算，挥了挥手，转身跑到对面人行道上，向着自己家走去。

凌晨的街上，只有路灯还在努力散发着朦胧的光，整个城市却已经沉睡了。Lee抬头看了看天，云和月在持续着它们纠缠不清的追逐游戏，它们借着冬季肆意微寒的风力，在地上造出了流动的光影，这是Lee依然觉得陌生的画面，因为在他更熟悉的城市中，比如纽约，云和月在地上的投射是不同的。

但这却是一幅多么美的画面。

 

他踏着轻快的步子，仿佛此刻身轻如燕，脚下生风，飘飘然向家的方向走去。

就在他刚进家门，正犹豫要给Richard打电话还是发短信的时候，对方已经先一步把电话打了进来。

“Hi，Richard，是我，我已经到家了。”

“到了就好，哦对了，星期一在片场见？”

Lee突然笑了，“对，星期一片场见。”

“好了，晚安，周末愉快。”

“你也是。”

Lee确定他的周末会很愉快，就像他确定他的周一也会很愉快一样。

试装、定妆、格斗练习、精灵语练习，所有这些将要在下周一正式派上用场了。


	6. Day 5

Day 5

拍戏拍到半夜两三点的情况对于Lee来说并不少见，但是在万籁俱静的凌晨四点走进石头街摄影棚的大门，他依然觉得有些悸动，并且他可以肯定，这不是因为起床太早而导致的心跳过速。

零星的灯光从沿路几个拖车和简易楼房的窗口里渗透出来，伴着偶尔的人声低语和物品挪动的声音，让整个片场更显得空旷安静。Lee找到了贴着自己名字的拖车，正准备进门，一股似有若无的咖啡香气从旁边拖车飘了过来，他借着光线看去，隔壁半开的窗口里是一个他最近开始渐渐熟悉的宽阔背影——Richard正靠在料理台上静静地喝着咖啡。

凌晨的空气格外敏感，Richard意识到窗户外有细碎的脚步声，非常轻微，但是在什么声音都没有的情况下非常容易被察觉，他探头向窗外望去，发现隔壁一个瘦高的影子正弯着腰准备开门。

“Lee？”他试探地问道。

Lee回头，露出两排整洁的牙齿：“早安……”

其实Lee本来是想直接躲进自己的拖车，一直呆到化妆时间再出来的，他并非刻意要和Richard保持距离，只是总觉得在对方仍然沉浸在自己的世界时冲上去打招呼会太突然。但是此刻局促地站在Richard的拖车里，他觉得这才是真的突然到不知所措……

“来点咖啡么，还是喝茶？”Richard背对着Lee在灶台前忙活着。

“额，咖啡吧，咖啡就行，咖啡提神，不加糖就更提神，来杯不加糖的……”好吧，Lee对自己一紧张就废话过多语无伦次的情况也已经快要认命了。

“谢谢。”他微笑着接过Richard手中的马克杯，手掌心立刻被棕色液体所传出的温热覆盖了。

“你来得可真够早的，精灵化妆的时间也安排得这么靠前么？”Richard把铺着剧本和书的沙发清理干净，“坐吧。”

Lee缩着肩膀坐下：“我的化妆时间还挺晚的，但是今天第一天，太激动了，睡不着……你也来得很早啊？”

“我们上妆少说也要耗三个小时，所以我习惯早来一会儿。”Richard两条腿随意叠着，姿势放松地靠在水池边上。

“这样啊……”Lee小心翼翼地喝了口咖啡，目光转移到冒着热气的咖啡杯上，他其实很希望Richard别盯着他，虽然他很明白，这就是对方习惯的交流方式。

“你……”

“那个……”

同时出口的话语，凭空擦出了零星火花。

“你先说吧。”

“不用，还是你先说。”Richard直视Lee的眼神中带着笑意。

“也没什么，嗯……就是感觉很奇妙，空无一人的清晨，亮着灯的拖车，和太阳一起逐渐醒来的片场，你看着这一切，就觉得今天会有好事发生。”

“太巧了，因为每个凌晨四点走进片场时我都是这么想的。”

也许是咖啡的氤氲气息，也许是嗓音的低声平稳，Lee发现当Richard略微低头说话时，犀利的轮廓就显得柔和了不少。

差不多该到了Richard的化妆时间，Lee也就起身告辞了。出门的时候正巧遇见头上别着红发卡的Aidan，还有走在Aidan旁边，睡眼惺忪打着哈欠的Dean，看起来也是准备去化妆的。

“早。”Lee向两人打了个招呼。

“早……”Dean的哈欠正打到一半，当他发现Lee不是从自己的拖车走出来时，嘴巴圆张的状态维持了大概三秒，随后若有所思地盯着Lee。

“你在Richard的拖车里？”他像是要确认自己没有看错，特意瞄了一眼车门上贴的标记。

“是啊，我们居然是邻居，太巧了你不觉得吗？”Lee关上车门，与两人并肩前进。

“重点不在这里，”Dean说道，“你居然在Richard的拖车里……”

“他问我要不要来杯咖啡，我就同意了。”Lee不太明白是什么事让Dean觉得不寻常。

“我们可从来没敢进过他的拖车，也没被他请过咖啡。”Aidan带着他特有的夸张表情为Dean的诧异做补充说明。

Lee更迷惑了：“他的拖车又不是龙潭虎穴？我进去看过了，除了书摆的有点多之外很干净，好吧也许太干净了不像别人在车里就会把照片什么的贴得到处都是……”

“不是说他的拖车里有奇怪的东西，”Aidan抿着嘴，在想怎么对Lee解释得更清楚，“我们的角色在戏里很亲近，你懂的，他是我们的舅舅，而且对我们两个尤其对我格外照顾……”

“我也很照顾你Ok？”Dean斜眼看着Aidan。

“别捣乱！总之，虽然戏里是这种关系，但我们也不会没事儿的时候跑来敲他的车门然后说，Hey亲爱的老舅想不想一起打个电动一起闲扯淡，你懂我的意思吧？”

“你是说他不太平易近人……？”

“也不能这么说，他人真的很好，但我们就是有点怕他，而且除非Graham他们聚会啊什么的时候拽上他，否则他就自己一个人默默躲到不知道哪个犄角旮旯去了……”Aidan突然拍了拍Lee的肩膀，“看来我们的舅很给你这个精灵王面子，好好珍惜！”

留下这么一句没头没脑的话，Aidan勾着Dean的肩向化妆间前进了。Lee回到自己的拖车里，拿起今天的剧本，但十几分钟之后，他发现自己一个字也没看进去。

 

化妆进行得很顺利，Lee从头到脚装扮妥当没有用太多时间，当他穿着贴身却又飘逸的华丽长袍站在他的宫殿中时，上午的太阳才刚刚爬上摄影棚的顶层。

“机器还有灯光都还在调试，我觉得你可以和Richard花点时间排练一下，走走位置，看看我们能有多少种方法来演这一场。”Peter端着他专用的大茶杯站在Lee的身旁。

Lee很吃惊：“排练？不用很快一条一条拍过？”

“没错，”Peter笑着回答，“正式拍摄之前的时间全是你们的，就按照你们的理解来。”

Lee的吃惊很快转变成为摩拳擦掌的兴奋：“听起来真像在舞台上排戏的状态，太有意思了，你觉得呢？”

可惜他的激动情绪并没有传染给Richard，对方只是冷淡地点了个头，不轻不重地表示同意，然后转身去绣着角色名字的椅子上拿剧本。

这大概就是牛脾气矮人上身的状态吧……

绣着Thranduil字样的椅子就放在Thorin的旁边，Lee走过去，和已经坐下来一边喝水一边翻剧本的Richard并排坐好。

“咱们从头开始？”Lee轻声问道。

“Ok。”Richard清了清嗓子。

即使只是过本子走台词，两个人也丝毫没有懈怠，一遍一遍地反复研究对话，遇到针锋相对的环节，相互对视的眼中是实实在在的愤怒之火。然而在Thorin的瞪视中，Lee却突然捕捉到了一瞬间的出戏，那双原本燃着怒火的天青色瞳孔以非常不易察觉的速度向下瞄了一眼。

结束了自己的台词后，Lee才意识到为什么Richard会突然走神——刚刚太投入了，都没有注意到互相凑得有多近，近到两个人的膝盖已经顶在了一起。

这可是有点尴尬，Lee非常小声地说sorry，赶紧挪了挪位置。

“听起来可能有点欠打，但是我真的永远找不着一张能把我完全装进去的椅子……”他带着点自嘲地耸了耸肩。

Richard表示同意：“我也是，腿太长有时候算不上什么优点。”

得到Richard的回应，Lee有一种松了口气的感觉：“我们到那边实际走一下位置？”

Richard点头，放下剧本。

虽然周围放眼望去都是绿幕，Lee的脑海中还是源源不断地冒出各种关于场景和人物的想法。他和Richard从头排练整个片段，Peter则在一旁关注着，在两个人对处理方式有疑问的时候就插空讲讲戏。

“这场戏只是一个精灵和一个矮人的对话，场景很简单，但是对于故事的走向来说很重要，因为你们的对话正是在诠释你们的身份，还有你们两个人立场的矛盾之处，以及你们的矛盾立场所牵涉的整个前因后果，所以我更希望整场戏能保持一触即发的状态。”Peter条理清晰地陈述着自己的想法。

说到一触即发的紧张感，Lee突然有了一个新主意，他决定一会儿直接试一下。

于是精灵和矮人隔着一段距离站开，一个居高临下，一个假装双手被缚，唯一相同的，是格外嫌弃对方的眼神。

矮人大声斥责精灵危难关头见死不救，除了觊觎他父辈的财宝之外别无所长。

之前的几次排演，Lee对于角色的处理方式始终不失精灵的优雅，即使被当众质问，他的回应依然充满了冷峻和不屑。但这一次他的眼中爆出了前所未有的凌厉之光，在Thorin还没来得及做出反应的时候，Thranduil已经一个箭步逼近到他面前。

“别对我说什么龙焰，别以为我不明白烈焰的威力！我也抵御过来自北方的龙！”

毫不掩饰的怒气和近在咫尺的铿锵声调扑面而来，仿佛他才是喷着怒火的巨兽。无法直视那双凝聚着戾气的眼，就连轻易不会妥协的矮人也不自觉低下了头……

真的太近了，近到连带着不忿的呼吸都纠缠在一起。

有几秒钟的时间，也许更长，也许只是错觉，他们僵持在一个几乎暧昧的距离里。

适时打断这种暧昧的，是在旁边看着他们排练的Peter。

“我觉得这么演很有意思。”对于Lee不按常理出牌的举动，Peter表示很赞同。

“真的？”这么迅速得到肯定之后，Lee反而觉得有点拿不准。他上一刻还盛气凌人，一转过头，说话声音又柔和起来了。

“真的。我想人们大概没期待会看到一个精灵勃然大怒，更不会想到他要突然拉近自己和别人的距离，这些举动对于这个种族来说不太寻常，”Peter继续说着，“但正因为此，才会引着人们去思考他发作的理由。”

“因为积怨已久，再加上我对他一味指责，这只精就被惹毛了。”一直听着两人对话的Richard突然开口，居然还残留着矮人那种让人想给他脸上来一拳的语气，Lee终于明白为什么Gandalf会被Thorin气得吹胡子瞪眼睛了。

“所以他的愤怒恰好可以从侧面证明，Thorin其实对于这位精灵王有误解，不是吗？”Peter带着坏笑地接过Richard的话。

“误解？听你的意思似乎是在说我的判断出错了，”Richard抱着胳膊，依然保持着略显高傲的态度，笃定地为这次对话下了结论，“Thorin是从来不会出错的。”

Peter哈哈大笑：“你确实不会，牛脾气的矮人，”他拍了拍Richard的后背，“行了，排练差不多了，去吃个饭，回来我们就正式开始。”

 

在通向食堂的路上，Lee一直有意控制步伐，免得自己走到Richard前面，但他的小动作很快就被Richard察觉到，后者停下脚步，回头看了看Lee。他笑着说并排走吧，我不咬人。

那样暖融融的微笑，是Thorin很少流露，而专属于Richard Armitage的。Lee终于放心大胆地和Richard并肩前进。

“刚才那段很天才，你怎么想到的？”他指的是Lee对于Thranduil情绪的不寻常处理。

“嗯……其实……其实距离是很微妙的东西，你不觉得吗？Peter说想要一触即发，所以我就想人在什么时候会变紧张呢，就是个人的安全距离突然遭到入侵的时候。”

Lee说得头头是道，但他不会告诉Richard，这灵光一现的原因，只是两个膝盖关节之间突然消失的距离。

意识到它们触在一起的时候，Lee能感觉到自己心跳有瞬间的提速，他希望这个微小的变化，不会被对面的另一个人感受到。至少暂时不会。

 

排队拿饭的时候，梳着两个小花辫子的Bofur和麻花辫长在胡子上的Bombur特地跑过来和Lee还有Richard挤了一队，他们对Lee之前送给每个矮人的抗敏药妆纷纷表示感谢。

“尤其我脸上粘的这些假体啊胡子头发啊，你也看见了，”Sephen在自己的脸上比划着，“除了眼睛之外就没有不上妆的地方，所以那药水还真的派上用场了，谢谢你，好伙计！”

Lee露出两排洁白整齐的牙齿，笑得很开心：“很高兴我能帮上忙。”

要知道他现在从头到脚都是精灵王的贵气装扮，可明晃晃的笑容却是他自己的，这种反差，怎么说呢……

如果此刻树枝的王冠还带在他头上，那些交缠的枝条上也会开出一朵一朵的花吧？

Richard不禁想像了一下这样的画面，他觉得还挺美好的。


	7. Day 6

Day 6

事情是这样的，惠灵顿多雨阴沉的冬季清晨，Aidan照例戴着一对颜色非常少女的发卡，任由冷风吹动他略带卷曲的假发，左摇右晃地走在去化妆间的路上，绝对无意探寻别人的隐私，但他经过Richard的拖车窗口时，似乎听到了不得了的内容。

“……我觉得区别很明显。”这个声音是Richard。

“你确定？为什么我感觉我们其实差不多粗……？”这个声音是Lee……等会儿他们在说什么？！

“逃避现实是没用的，Lee,粗细程度一目了然，我赢了。”这个是Richard……所以他们到底在说什么！

直觉告诉Aidan他不该再听下去了，不管下面的对话内容是什么。但是已经听到的内容该如何消化，这是个问题。

Dean发现整个上午Aidan似乎都不在状态。今天的拍摄内容是被关进牢房的矮人们与毕尔博密谋逃跑的情节，摄影机开始运转后，Aidan还能将情绪维持在人物该有的状态，可是一旦喊了Cut，他就立刻神游天外似的，无意识地紧锁着眉头开始发愣。

“嘿，还好吧？”Dean与Aidan并肩坐着，用肩膀拱了一下Aidan。

“啊？好，挺好，”Aidan只扭头看了Dean一眼，立刻又回到自己的思路上，“我问你，Dean，你说……”

“嗯？”

“就是吧……”

“就是……什么？”Dean眯着眼睛，不明白Aidan到底是在自言自语，还是真的有诚意跟他聊天。

“好吧，”Aidan深吸一口气，像是下了特别大的决心，“我听了些不该听的东西，Lee和Richard……话说你觉得他们两个有没有可能是一对？”

“怎么成了你在问我了，而且这算哪门子问题，Lee和Richard？别闹了！”

“他们两个确实经常一起行动不是吗？比Richard和我们矮人一伙混在一起的时间都多。”Aidan无视了Dean的质疑，并且完全忽略了Dean有些异样的举动，比如突然的紧张，眨眼的频率，以及声音中隐约的干涩。

“你认为他们是一对，或者在约会，所以呢，感想？”Dean提问的声音在问句语调的上扬中利落地消散，他刻意压低的声线却恰好与问题的重要性成反比。

“我该有什么感想？”Aidan既像是在反问，又似乎在自言自语，“他们两个爱怎么着是他们的事。”

“那你一上午紧张兮兮的，还让人以为你……”Dean在谨慎地选择用词，“以为你会对他们的关系有负面的评价，你知道，恐同什么的……你恐同吗？Aidan？”

Aidan摇头，反驳得很干脆：“还是那句话，他们什么关系跟我没关系，但是听见那种对话我只能说……我很受刺激。”

“你很受刺激？”

Aidan不耐烦了：“我说伙计，能不能别老是重复我说过的话！当然了！要是你不小心听见两个跟你关系都不错的人躲在一个屋里互相说，嘿哥们儿咱们来比一比谁的哔——更哔——，你能不受刺激吗！咱俩关系不错吧？我要突然跟你说嘿Dean要不要来比大小，你能不受刺激吗！”

Dean没有立刻回答，他们之间静默的时间比平时要长太多了，这让Aidan以为自己嗓门太大吓着了对方，但仅仅在他产生这种疑虑的下一秒，Dean就仰头大笑起来，事实上他笑得比平时更肆无忌惮，简直让人怀疑这笑声是在为其他不易察觉的情绪做掩护。

“别笑了，我可不该平白让你嘲笑！”Aidan非常懊恼。

“不是在嘲笑你，”Dean伸手擦了擦眼泪，“只是想到了你刚才说的，咱们两个……那种场景，哈哈哈哈哈——算了算了，不说了，”Dean拍了拍Aidan练得倍儿粗的肱二头肌，“不说了。”

与Dean一场颇有些莫名其妙的对话并没有驱散Aidan的好奇，他开始有意无意地观察着Lee和Richard，并试图从侦查中得出点什么结论来。

举例来说。

Lee曾经应邀到Dean家里去打游戏机——稍微年轻一点的几个演员都有类似的爱好。PS3上体育竞技类的游戏永远是Lee的弱项——很gay对不对？但是Wii他却玩得很好，姿势有力地挥着手柄打网球或者打拳击，总能让其他人颠来跑去输得屁滚尿流——怎么似乎又不那么gay了。

至于Richard则更让Aidan觉得看不懂。很明显,Kili的舅舅热爱运动，即使在外景拍摄每天累成狗的那段时间里，只要一到周末他肯定找机会去爬山滑雪——让人敬佩的纯爷们。即使服装品味明显高于直男的普遍水平，平时却同样懒得刻意打理——无论怎么看他的舅都应该是笔直笔直的啊……

还有一点，虽然最初见到的更多是Richard和Lee两个人凑在一起，但Lee是个很讨人喜欢的家伙，而Richard待人永远温和体贴，所以大伙总是愿意和他们两个打交道，两人单独行动的时间反而变得很少了。

综合以上被提及的，以及好多没有提到的细节，Aidan发现自己能得出的唯一结论，是，比起侦探，他还是更适合做演员。

其实那天早晨可以说什么也没有发生。自Richard请Lee到拖车里喝咖啡之后，他有逐渐将这项偶然为之的举动变成早间惯例的倾向，只要两个人在片场能碰到，只要Lee不介意，他们总是会聚在同一间拖车里，有一搭没一搭聊聊天。不能否认，在寒意仍然会沿着窗棂侵袭出一片迷蒙霜雾的早晨，多了身高傲人的Lee，拖车里明显拥挤了不少，但就像他们无所不谈的对话和手中咖啡的袅袅热气一样，这种拥挤将一些Richard从很久之前就无法掌控的空旷感觉填满了。

那天早晨也同样，原本他们在聊天，聊新西兰哪里可以玩极限运动，Richard略显遗憾说自己只对滑雪和骑马的地方比较熟，Lee则完全不介意，一脸地兴奋说大好山水，肯定有好多可以跳伞滑翔蹦极潜水的地方，哦潜水还是算了，耳朵会吃不消……而当Richard起身，去厨房里给他们两个泡咖啡再回来，他发现Lee横在沙发上，睡着了。他骨节分明的手边放着角色剧本，封面上打印着片段序号、角色名称，以及修改时间，是昨天半夜11点。

Richard也曾经在凌晨甚至更晚的时候收到过临时调整的剧本，他能想象，任何一个敬业的演员都会放弃大部分睡眠时间去认真研究修改过的台词，Lee一定也不例外。他不想吵醒Lee,于是小心翼翼将咖啡搁在桌上，又随手将自己的外套披在呼吸均匀的年轻人身上。

Lee的额头正中那道很浅的印记，让他在睡梦里看起来有点严肃。Richard确认了一下，距离他去上妆还有一段时间，应该足够折腾一点早餐了。

平时一个人的时候，他懒得进厨房，更懒得开火做饭，但是想到Lee昨晚很有可能通宵达旦，只顾着研究台词和角色而来不及好好休息，他倒不介意捡一捡这门有点生疏的生活技能。

烤豆子、香肠、吐司，还有鸡蛋，一顿典型的英式早餐准备完毕之后，Richard发现Lee连姿势都没换，依旧睡得很沉。

“Lee？”Richard低声轻唤，耐心等着Lee醒来，“抱歉，把你吵醒了，可我一会儿得去化妆，我不知道你今天的拍摄几点开始，所以把你留在车里睡觉之前，我想还是先叫醒你。”

Lee条件反射一般睁开眼，试图快点醒过神来，可惜仍然带着睡意的迷茫眼神还是滞后于身体的反应。他眯着眼睛，努力适应拖车里的光线，一片模糊中却发现Richard弯着腰，与他近在咫尺……这下可是彻底清醒了。

“哦……哦，该是我说抱歉……”Lee赶紧起身，低头嘟囔着，仿佛这样就能把注意力从Richard凑得太近的脸上移开，可是真该死，他发现自己身上居然还披着Richard的外套。

“我怎么睡着了，但愿没把口水滴到沙发上，我的睡相可不太好……”Lee还在念叨，心里不断翻涌的却是另一种思绪，那件披在他身上的皮夹克，带着一丝可疑的烟草味道，更多却是无法形容的气味，干净得仿佛只剩体温，这让他没来由得脸上发烧。

好在Richard没有注意到Lee的窘样，他从拖车后半截的厨房里端了两个盘子出来，上面居然盖满了烤过的吐司还有煎过的鸡蛋和香肠，更让人感动的是它们的颜色，金黄带亮，完全没有烧焦的痕迹。

Lee抬头看着Richard，眼里写满了惊讶。

“顺手弄了点早餐，要来尝尝么？我觉得味道还不错。”不知黑暗料理大国公民Richard的自信从何而来，但他笑得确实够灿烂，简直让人不忍心拒绝。

于是Lee和Richard面对面窝在窄小餐桌的两侧，开始大口吃东西。Lee昨天睡得太晚，到现在了饿得厉害，看见盘子里什么热量高就捡什么吃。

“要是觉得不够，厨房还有香肠和烤豆子，不过我不建议你吃太多类型单一的高热量食物。”

“Why？”Lee依然忙着往嘴里塞东西。

“对保持身材没好处，难道他们不要求精灵王保持身材么？”

Richard的问题让Lee稍微有点心虚，服装组的人确实曾经警告他不许吃胖不许长肉，他的戏服是量身定做的，精心裁剪的飘逸线条贴合着身体曲线，可以说是严丝合缝。

“我……我每天拍戏还消耗好多热量呢，”他决定扯个谎，因为Richard的简易早餐真的比预想中要好吃多了，“根本不用刻意节食维持体重，而且，嘿，看这粗壮的上臂！”Lee姿势夸张地秀出自己其实已经看不出明显肌肉线条的手臂，“如此强健的体魄，怎么看也不像是一个为了高热量食物而自我放逐的演员不是吗？”

Richard被Lee非常幼稚的举动逗得咯咯直笑，他无奈地摇头。Lee以为Richard要继续用他的英式腔调强调保持身材的重要性，谁知这个笑起来会在眼角留下温和皱纹的男人也挽起了袖子，然后用很少有的挑衅语气说道：“这，才是真正的强健体魄。”

Lee其实早就注意到了，并且早就时不时会偷偷地多瞄上几眼，Richard身材很好，一眼看过去就知道是常年锻炼的结果，但他可不会在这种关键时刻认输。

“我觉得你的胳膊也没比我粗到哪里去。”他抬着下巴，眼光居高临下审视着靠在小餐桌上的两条手臂。

“我觉得区别很明显。”Richard保持着微笑。

“你确定？为什么我感觉我们其实差不多粗……？”

“逃避现实是没用的，Lee,粗细程度一目了然，”Richard甚至故意用了些力道，大臂上的肌肉夸张地鼓了起来，“我赢了。”

“好吧好吧，我承认，”Lee无奈笑着举起双手，“我只是一个在蚕食自己仅有身材资本的退役运动员，兼吃货……不过说真的，香肠的味道真挺不赖的，我能再来点么？”

Richard大笑：“如果有一天你被服装部的人追杀了，可别说我没提醒过你。”说完，他端起两个人的盘子，侧身钻进了厨房，留给Lee一个宽阔的背影。

所以事情就是这么简单。虽然Aidan听到的对话内容与真实无关，但他随后的猜测却并非无中生有。不得不承认，即使离真实仅有一步之遥，其中依旧可能隔着云山雾罩的距离，窥视真实需要点运气，甚至勇气，尤其当你明白，这种真实就藏在内心深处。

Lee的运气显然不太好，他也无法理直气壮声称自己有勇气去说出自己内心的真实，哪怕他清楚地知道，它就蛰伏在那里，收敛着一切气息，虎视眈眈。


	8. Day 7

Day 7

如果要问Lee在山下之王与密林之王的对手戏当中最喜欢的部分，“身高差”将毫无疑问名列前茅，当然，关于饥饿的那场质问也可以算在内。要知道每当听见Thorin怒气冲冲地大吼“因为我们很饿——！！”的时候，Lee都会忍不住笑场，为了拍好那一条他可是NG了十几次。

走戏的时候Lee没有踩箱子，所以Richard只比他低了一点点，对话时只需略微抬高视线。可一旦正式开拍，Lee站在了箱子上，超过190的身高再加上脚下多出的几十厘米，Richard就必须要竭力仰着头才能和他对话了，而这让Lee觉得，Richard简直可爱到让他没法集中注意力。

你经常会用“可爱”来形容一个人，也许因为他性格中的某些部分，也许是他偶尔的行为，但满脸写着“精灵你怎么不去死”的胡子拉碴的粗壮矮人，仰着头怒视着你，时刻准备用他尖锐的鼻子或坚硬的额头跟你死磕，还时不时翻着白眼恨不得用眼神剜死你，这都还能被称为“可爱”，Lee真的不知道自己到底哪儿出了问题。

可是看吧，矮了一截的Richard，仰起脸的时候他那双天青色的眼中就会反射出更多的璀璨光线，薄唇也会抿得更紧，如果能把他抱起来亲一口的话……

“高处的风景想必不错吧？”

感谢亲爱的导演Peter，他及时打断了Lee已经开始脱缰的思绪。Lee尴尬地吐了吐舌头，赶紧从箱子上下来，集中精神听Peter讲戏。

Richard也站了过来，假装认真听Peter说话，却不失时机凑近Lee的精灵尖耳，恶作剧般问道：“是不是连高处的空气都更加清新了？”

Lee的内心忍不住哀嚎，就在刚才被Peter打断的瞬间，他已经默默把自己宣判为一个对矮人产生幻想的变态了，可是Richard却还要用他的男低音为他在这条不归路上推波助澜，简直令人发指。

可惜Lee还没有弄明白，在迷恋这件事上，没有最变态，只有更变态。

由于聊天时透露过自己并不短暂的运动生涯，在某天拍摄收工之后，Lee被Richard眼中带笑的一句“去不去健身房？”直接拐带到了，就像Richard说的，健身房。

面对按重量由小到大一字排开的哑铃，还有各种如果不明白用途就看起来与刑具无异的健身器材，Lee才意识到自己似乎落入了Richard的某种圈套。

“你知道吗，很多运动员一旦退役，就会有非常大的几率迅速身材走样。”Lee环视着这种他曾经很熟悉的环境，很随意地说。

“这也是为什么要拽你来的原因。”Richard似乎很愉悦，做完准备活动，开始为跑步机设定时间和速度。

看来收工后喜欢来健身房的人不在少数，Lee眼见着Graham，还有Aidan，还有Jed，挎着毛巾拿着水杯很轻松地走了进来，还对他和Richard挥了挥手。

“我的意思是说，”Lee自暴自弃似地叹气，“我很懒……而变懒是因为，一旦明白了我不再需要训练，不再需要增加肌肉力量和耐力，不再需要琢磨技术动作的时候，我就会让自己彻底从那种生活中抽离，再见，别了，全新的世界在等着我，是这个意思。”

“听上去有点绝情。”Richard略带遗憾地表示。

“没错，”Lee大方承认，“可惜没办法，谁能想到耳朵感染这种小事也能毁掉一个人的职业生涯呢。”

Lee说得很自然，但Richard却听得很认真，他目光注视着Lee，想从他的面无表情里看出个究竟，却最终一无所获。他想问Lee是不是依然很喜欢游泳，直觉却告诉他这并非是一个问题和一个回答这么简单。

“这儿有游泳池么？”Lee突然没头没脑地来了一句，接着四处张望起来，“这健身房里是不是有游泳池？绝对有，我都闻见氯水的味儿了。”

“可你刚才说不能再游了？”Richard显然没闹明白Lee想干什么。

“哦倒没有那么严重，只是不能长时间泡着而已……”就着说话的功夫，Lee已经不着痕迹地往器械室外面退去，至少他认为自己将“我不想在跑步机上跑步也不想练器械天啊我宁可在游泳池里淹死”的情绪隐藏得不着痕迹……

不过Richard算是看懂了，于是笑着给他指路：“出门右转，沿着走廊一直到头，男更衣室在右手边。”

“谢了！”

“我想救生员不会让你只穿内衣或者不穿内衣就下水吧，你带泳裤了？”

“前台买一个就好，一会儿见！”

Lee一路小跑着，欢快地离开了器械室。

“这小子跑什么呢？”Graham在Richard旁边占了一台跑步机，抬头再看的时候，只来得及瞥见Lee奔出门外的残影，溜得真够快。

“精灵嘛，让人弄不明白的种族！”Jed故意想装作嗤之以鼻，可惜他今天储蓄的演技值早已经在片场耗光。

 

Richard的直觉准得吓人，因为游泳对于Lee来说真的不只是打发业余时间的消遣，或者锻炼身体的手段。

纵身跃入水面的感觉，Lee无法形容得很具体，但说得夸张点，从指尖开始，到最后整个人都没入透明的波澜，在眨眼的瞬间里他会觉得泳池中的短短五十米，仿佛可以通向未知的自由。

而让他有这种感觉的，是当教练一脚踩在跳台上激动地说小子你要好好练，懂么，好好练！的时候，当一向只会对玩橄榄球的男生抛媚眼的女同学开始在看台上盯着他的方向，却又捂着嘴和闺蜜窃窃私语的时候。他学得实在太快了，游得实在太快了，快到可以将所有不知因何而起的中伤甩在身后，从此没人再敢背后议论这个从中东杀回来的家伙是否身高太突兀，或者究竟是不是长了一张女人的脸。

那时他才回到美国不久，并且陷入“回来之前怎么就忘了学会用阿拉伯语骂人”的低落。如果没有去游泳，这种低落的日子很可能会持续得更久。

如鱼得水般的快乐，大概是对于那段日子最好的形容，他甚至没有费多大力气就代表校队拿了一座小小的冠军奖杯。可就在他摩拳擦掌计划着要拿更多的更大的奖杯时（他甚至上课都会走神去想这件事），邻桌同学带着Lee现在回想起来都觉得夸张的语气对他嚷嚷道，Lee！你的耳朵流血了！

真的，到现在他都觉得根本用不着那么大惊小怪，一丝半点的血，连疼的感觉都几乎没有，顶多是有点头晕外加耳鸣。

但就因为这点该死的小毛病，他不能再参加任何长时间的训练，更别说比赛了。要变聋子还是要游泳，或者，当一个聋子然后去参加残运会，这就是好心医生留给他的最贴心选项。

于是Lee又想起了那个让人扫兴的事实——他始终没学会拿阿拉伯语骂人。

如果说在放弃游泳这件事里唯一让Lee觉得不那么难过的，也就只有“放弃”这个决定本身。一旦明白任何负面情绪都于事无补，他可以果断放手，他可以毫不犹豫。他再不回头。

当然了……他还是喜欢游泳。两只胳膊挂在泳道的白色螺旋浮标上，Lee现在就任由身体跟着水池里的波浪一起摇晃。他刚刚一口气游了个长的，气有点喘不匀，太久不练，肺活量跟不上了。即使戴了耳塞，换气时带进口腔的池水依然有可能造成感染，现在可不是闹毛病的时候，所以他打算再游一个来回就上岸了。

和自己换气时咕噜咕噜吐出的水泡们一起浮出水面，Lee习惯性甩了甩头发。为了方便戴上精灵王的假发，他把两鬓和后脑勺几乎剃光了，只有头顶上柔软卷曲的棕发保留了原先的长度，被水浸过之后显得格外服帖。

“水凉么？”

Lee惊异地抬头，发现Richard不知道什么时候已经站在泳池边上，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“呃……不，一点也不。”

Richard似乎不太相信Lee的话，蹲下来把手伸进水里，撩着水面试温度。

“我们几个差不多结束了，想过来问问你，要不要一起去吃饭。”

“好啊。”

Lee将双手撑在池边一跃而出。虽然在水底下的时候没感觉，但是身上的水珠在上岸以后让中央空调一吹，还真是冷飕飕的。

“所以你确实很专业。”Richard赞赏地说道。他刚刚一直观察着Lee在水中的姿态，矫健有力，动作敏捷利落，更见不到一般人游泳时胡乱扑腾出来的大片水花，就好像一条沉稳的深海蛟，悄无声息地让自己修长的身影投在清澈见底的泳道上。

被夸奖的人却不能同意Richard的观点：“现在早就不行了。不过说真的，要是我还在练游泳，现在奥运会领奖台上站着的就不是什么菲尔普斯了。”

Lee一脸落寞英雄好汉不提当年勇猛的深沉，可惜他被冷风得直哆嗦，缩着肩膀的样子一点儿世界冠军的架势也没有。

面对牛皮吹得呱呱响的Lee，Richard实在忍不住要笑出声。

“英雄，比起奖牌，我觉得你更需要的是一条浴巾。”

 

宽大又软和的浴巾在全身上下一裹，从皮肤表面将温度偷走的水珠们就全部被拭干了。Lee换好衣服，擦干头发，准备将浴巾还给Richard。今天健身房里的人不是很多，所以在挑储物柜的时候，Lee选了一个和Richard隔开一排的角落——多么艰难的决定！即使在更衣室这种不穿衣服随意走动也不会觉得不自然的地方，Lee左右肩头的两个小人儿还是凶残缠斗了一番，杀了个你死我活，善良小人儿以微弱优势胜出，才让Lee决心不趁这个机会占Richard的便宜，连偷看一眼的念想都掐断。

然而无视邪恶小人儿的后果是严重的，它决定用恶魔的尖角，戳破Lee以为自己可以完好封藏的小秘密。

“Richard，谢谢你的浴……巾……”

Lee带着浴巾，绕过储物柜，想也没想就径直向Richard走去，却因为一抬眼所看到的景象而直直地被钉在原地。

Richard正在换衣服，他什么也没穿。简而言之，赤身裸体。

仿佛数颗子弹同时击穿了他的身体，Lee整个人都僵了，他觉得头发晕胃绞痛脸颊滚烫，脖子也像被人掐住一样，发不出任何声音，全身上下唯一能够运作的只剩下一颗疯狂跳动的心脏，那心脏仿佛是随时都会失控的过热引擎，每一秒都有可能在胸腔中突然爆炸。

别这样，他想，不能呆着不动，别盯着Richard看，别盯着那个地方看！

Richard抓起放在包里的另一条浴巾，很自然地把它围在腰上，他看着Lee，却没有说话，像在等对方先开口。

所以他有两条浴巾他把这条围在腰上了，我用的这条呢他是不是也把它围在腰上哦行了Lee Pace！想点别的！

“呃……”他试着开口，却差点被自己干瘪的声音吓着，“我是说，浴巾，完了，用完了，谢谢……”

只是一条棉纺织物而已根本没有吸收多少水分，根本没有什么分量，但是把手举起，伸出去，这已经是他的极限。

Richard笑着接过Lee手里的浴巾：“别客气。你动作倒挺快的，稍微等我一下吧。”

Lee不记得自己转身回到储物柜前的那几步究竟是怎么走的，他只是机械地挪动，机械地打开柜门，随随便便把里面所有的东西扒拉到挎包里。

他的余光扫到了镶嵌在柜门上的长方形镜子，那里面映出了一张他非常熟悉，却又格外陌生的脸，五官轮廓分明是他自己的，表情却像是某个躲在床底下偷翻色情杂志的青少年，种种复杂的冲动的，在眼神里露了个精光。

Lee缓缓地锁上柜门，还有点发烫的额头抵在冰冷的金属门面上，头脑终于能够冷静，心跳也慢慢恢复正常。他叹了口气。

Richard，他知道了。


	9. Day 8

Day 8

他知道了。

简直是句废话。哪怕只有一秒钟的时间，再迟钝的人也能察觉出那种露骨目光里包含的异样气息，何况Lee知道自己盯着Richard绝对不止一秒。

他觉得乱套了，太糟糕了，可是转得飞快的大脑里又像搅着一大团的密林蜘蛛网，理不清头绪，也不知道糟糕在哪儿而他又在乱套什么。

还有……Aidan你光着屁股在旁边拧来拧去也就算了，哼的完全不着调的那是什么歌……

“哈！怎么样好听吗？Lindir和甘道夫商量过，说有一天要把霍比特人做成音乐剧，这是我给Kili想的主题曲！”

别问我为何动情哦~别问我，为何爱上一只精~~~~Aidan五音不全的歌声在更衣室回荡，惹得其他人一阵乱笑。换了是以前，Lee少不了要跟着贫几句，但今天他真的一点开玩笑的心思都没有。

几个人还是依照原计划一起吃晚饭。Richard看起来没有任何异常，和平时一样，用他那独有的低沉腔调时不时爆出一两句冷笑话，然后让一群人都捶着桌子笑背过气去。

Graham、Aidan、Jed，Lee越过他笑得前仰后合的同伴，目光毫无遮掩地落在Richard蓄着齐整胡须的脸上。不知道是不是有意为之，这个表情淡定讲冷笑话的男人，整晚也没有对Lee再说过一句话。

更正，除了“晚安”和“Bye”之外。

回到住所，Lee用Skype和老爸老妈视频，商量了一下他们来片场探班的时间。翻了翻剧本，还有一些角色相关的参考资料和书。遥控器按开了电视，看了两眼，换了几个频道，又关上了。屏幕里Kiwi们独特的口音和幽默感无助于Lee消灭心里说不清道不明的烦躁，他决定冲个澡，然后蒙头睡觉。

他一向是沾了枕头就能睡着的，但是那晚上却像是被强按在电影院的折叠沙发椅里连续看了一整夜的巨幕电影，所有的梦都被投射在弧形的巨幅荧幕上，让他的眼睛和大脑没一刻休息。而梦的内容就别再提了，第二天早晨当他睁开眼睛的时候，第一反应不是下床洗漱，而是撩开被子，看了一眼，裸睡和做梦的后果就是他必须要找个时间去洗床单被罩，感觉简直糟透了。

之后几天片场的拍摄要分头进行，个子高的精灵和个子低的矮人被分别安排在两个棚里，这真的让Lee觉得松了一口气。虽然站在箱子上俯视Richard或者看着Richard和其他矮人们跪在垫子上演戏（真的有过一次！）一直能带给他许多乐趣，但现在他倒宁愿对着一个打印着Thorin头像的绿色棍子演戏，也不想在任何情况下与Richard对视。

距离越近，他的秘密泄露得就会越多，Thranduil薄薄一层的蓝色彩瞳片，对于掩盖他眼中的情绪来说早已捉襟见肘。

但这样下去也不是办法，Lee躺在自己的拖车里，两只眼睛盯着车的顶棚，简直能把那块结实的合金车皮硬生生地看出一个大窟窿来。

其实几天下来，他的思路已经相当清晰了，摆在面前的只有两种选择，要么相信自己的意志力，装作什么都没发生，继续嘻嘻哈哈你好我好大家好，直到在剧组的所有拍摄完成然后卷铺盖走人；要么就豁出去，找到适当时机坦白。

妙极了，两条路，很简单，二选一，是时候拿出你的魄力了Lee Pace！

……

思绪的翻江倒海在一瞬间造成了他似乎终于要一跃而起有所行动的错觉，可事实上他依旧躺在米色条绒布面的沙发里，连姿势都没换一下。

两条路就在他的脚下分了两岔，抬眼极力望去，却是同样的迷雾重重，看不到尽头。而洒下无尽雾霾的，正是他对于Richard无法解释的迷恋。

以Lee的性格，在没有说出口之前当然不可能轻易放弃，但他是不是真的想得到一个最终也许会让自己无法接受的回答，他对此抱持极度不安的怀疑。

完全没意识到自己维持了一个姿势有多久，Lee被一阵敲门声突然拉回了现实。

“嘿，Lee，你在吗？”隔着门有些模糊的是Graham的声音。

Graham敲门的动作并不大，Lee却听得心惊肉跳，他屏住了呼吸，保持警惕的状态与一个缩在角落垂死挣扎、渴望一线生机的逃犯无异，他们都发自内心祈祷自己不要被门外的任何人发现。

“好吧，看来他真的没在。”Graham显然是在和谁对话。

“告诉过你了。”

即使隔着门，这也是几天来Richard的声音距离Lee最近的时刻。

“我之所以不想信你的话，Richard，是因为你们的友情出现了裂纹，而你和他似乎都在对这条缝儿视而不见。”

“为什么这么说？”

所以他倒是挺能装的！Lee气愤地盯着天花板，可怜的天花板，它可能真的要被犀利的目光穿透了。

“为什么要问我，太明显了不是吗？上次他和咱们一起出去，或者和你一起出去是什么时候你还有印象吗？”

“也许每个人都有需要独处空间的时候，没人有义务总是与朋友耗在一起……”

“我说什么来着，视而不见！再说了Lee Pace可不是什么‘每个人’。”

Graham说话时带着他特有的腔调，音量不大，却抑扬顿挫，相比之下，Richard此时的声音显得刻板而贫乏，像是有什么更费心劳神的事消磨了他说话的情绪。

“所以你在暗示什么？”

“没有任何暗示，就事论事而已。也可能我管的闲事太多了，也可能像你说的，人都需要空间，”能听得出来，Graham在逐渐走远，“别介意，就且当我什么也没说吧。”

这句话一结束，拖车外就突然安静了，显然Richard没有继续与Graham争论下去。Lee却依旧竖着耳朵。

他终于听见了一声几乎微弱不可闻的叹气，紧接着，打火机开了又合的脆亮声音。

Lee禁不住想问一问门外抽烟的那个人，在苦恼什么，是不是和自己在为了同一件事犯愁，以及能不能给他也来一根。

刻意与Richard保持距离之后，Lee发现自己也别无选择地远离了其他经常一起玩的矮人，他们在戏里戏外的关系一向亲密无间，想避开Richard，就不能不避开整个矮人的群体。于是Lee现在有了更多自由时间，他开始裹着夜色，钻进惠灵顿大街小巷犄角旮旯的剧院，一场接着一场看话剧。

坐在观众席对于他来说一直是个比较新颖的角度，因为他作为演员站在舞台上、站在灯光下的时间似乎永远比作为观众要长。

“我不明白你为什么要带我来看这个！”

坐在Lee旁边的一位男士不耐烦地反复翘起腿又放下，显然对于自己的女性朋友将他带到剧场看戏的决定并不满意，他小声抱怨着。

“我真不习惯看这些东西，难道你不会觉得难以忍受吗？站在舞台上那些人，他们太夸张了，他们的感情太夸张了，就像……他们表达情绪就跟消防员一直用高压水枪往观众席滋水一样，我觉得我从头到脚都是湿的！”

非常新奇的比喻。Lee的嘴角不由地翘了起来。

抱怨归抱怨，这位男士还是和其他在场观众一起安静地将整部戏看完，任由暴风骤雨般的情节将自己浇了个透彻，带着仍然湿淋淋的情绪离开剧场，边走还边与朋友讨论如此被感染的原因。

来到新西兰的这段时间，Lee看过的话剧屈指可数，而几乎每一场都是与Richard一起看的。散戏之后他们也会像讨论课后作业的学生一样，对情节和人物的争论与探讨可以没完没了说上一路，从进餐厅吃饭开始聊，一直到开着车回各自的公寓……

在被莎翁悲剧浇了个透心凉的现在想起这些，实在不是个好时机。

Lee整理了一下衣领，缩着脖子融进微凉的黑夜，做好了冷风呼啸而来的准备，去意外发现风里已经开始夹杂丝丝暖意了。

更加增添了温度的，是一个和蔼可亲的男声，以及恶作剧一样拍在他肩膀上的手。

“你喜欢莎士比亚？”

Lee扭头，发现满头银白的Ian就站在自己身边。

“我相信任何声称不喜欢莎士比亚的人，都是在用非常愚蠢的方法张扬个性，”Lee笑了笑，“而我是个很无趣的人，所以，是的，我喜欢莎士比亚。”

“为了庆祝能和如此优秀的年轻人找到共同语言，我提议咱们去喝一杯。”

说起来挺奇怪的，Lee在片场和Sir Ian的对手戏并不多，但眼前这个笑容调皮又带着狡黠的老头，让他没有理由拒绝。

他们一起喝了几杯，白的、红的，还有啤酒；聊天的内容也是天南海北，天上地下的。Lee感觉自己很久没话痨了，而面对一个活过许多年岁、积累了许多智慧却依然像年轻人一样活泼的可爱老头，他越说越高兴。

他当然可以和别人相谈甚欢，他可以对任何他喜欢的人打开话匣子。所以，也许，不能和Richard一起争论莎士比亚契诃夫布莱希特斯特林堡贝克特埃斯库罗斯欧里庇得斯索福克勒斯，这根本没什么大不了。

也许，只是也许。因为当他带着被酒精灼烧的胃试图爬床入睡之前，一阵意外的敲门声会将他吵醒，而Lee只需要看那站在门外的人一眼，就会明白自己的“也许”只不过是荒谬的自欺欺人。

Richard Armitage，将Lee的谎言戳破的男人，此刻双手插在裤兜里，靠着门外阶梯旁的铁艺扶手栏杆，留给透过猫眼观察门外的Lee一个相当英俊完美的侧脸。

“Hi。”

Richard试图放松情绪对出来开门的Lee打个招呼，但攥紧的拳头却泄露了他的紧张。

“Hi，”Lee勉强扯了扯嘴角，“天很晚了……”

“我知道，抱歉，这个时间跑过来敲门，不过我有些话想说。”

Lee并没有任何表示，他不想对接下来Richard要说的内容做任何臆测，事实上，他的预感已经相当悲观。

“Lee……”得不到回应，Richard只好继续自顾自说下去，“如果我最近说了或者做了哪些让你觉得不愉快的事，能不能请你直接告诉我。”

What？

“我知道我脾气很差，可能经常会让周围的人觉得受到冒犯，所以我想说对不起，但是在这之前我想知道，是哪句话或者哪件事让你开始疏远的，我不想连道歉都没诚意。”

Lee始终皱着眉，这跟他事先想的完全不一样。为什么Richard一直在说对不起？难道他不是应该说不好意思考虑了很久但我还是觉得咱俩玩儿完了因为我不想和一个时刻想用目光把我扒光的变态当朋友？

“我不太明白你的意思，Richard……”他真的很困惑。

“对我做过的错事道歉。”

“可是你没有……什么事做错了。”

Richard显然也被搞糊涂了：“那为什么你要孤立自己，如果是因为我自作主张把你拉进你没有兴趣的朋友圈子，我是说跟一群折腾起来没完没了的人混在一起，他们有时候确实挺闹的，我是说如果这会让你觉得不耐烦，那就是我太自以为是了，我以为……”

Lee一直摇头，一直摇头，不对，不是这样，Richard，别说了。

“好吧，好，你确实有错，让人非常生气，我非常生气，那就是我不明白你为什么要对我太好！你为什么要为你没有做过的事道歉！为什么总是要认为是你自己有问题！”

我才是应该说对不起的那个，因为我清楚记得自己用什么样的目光看过你，又是做了怎样不堪入目的狂梦，结果到最后却要让你来道歉么！

他对自己是如此愤怒，而面对如此温柔的一个人，像现在这样肆无忌惮地发泄自己的情绪，这让他感觉更差了。

“别对我这么好，求你了，不值得，我就是个混球……”他的情绪和声音一起，逐渐低落下去。

“那我就为了‘对你太好’这件事说对不起吧，如果这能让你的心情好一点。”

Lee诧异地抬起头，迎面对上Richard碧色的双眼。没有一丁点的不耐，他看到的分明是一汪笑意盈满的透彻深潭，可这让他觉得想哭。

阻止不合时宜的尴尬只有两种办法，要么扭头关门回屋，要么就把鼻涕眼泪全蹭到Richard的身上。很显然，现在的Lee不会选择第一种。

他一步迈出，给了Richard一个大大的拥抱，头搁在对方结实的肩膀上（万幸，没哭成），一言不发。

“我可以当你接受我的歉意了么？和好了？”虽然比这个突然冲过来的家伙矮了几厘米，Richard还是稳稳当当把Lee圈在自己的双臂当中。

Lee没有回答。

他原以为自己不堪的秘密已经被揭发，而这会让他和Richard的关系一直僵持下去，但现在看来，Richard完全没有意识到问题出在哪里，而他，自找了一场虚惊，这让一切似乎又回到原点。

坦白，或者不坦白，这是个问题。


	10. Day 9

Day 9

天色真的挺晚了，而两个身高臂长的大男人在夜深人静树影婆娑的街边深情拥抱，场景多少有点诡异。Lee于是拉着Richard进屋，说半夜了来杯咖啡或者泡杯茶怎么样，却没成想自己的热心举动换来了对方冷艳高贵非常不屑哼的一声。

“也好，既然你盛情邀请了，我就勉为其难用你家厕所拉个屎再走。”

“……？？？”

面对抱紧双臂拿鼻孔看人的Richard，Lee花了几秒钟时间才反应过来，他这是存心要站在精灵王的家门口挑衅。但一边是如同美好夜色一般浓郁深沉的嗓音，一边是“要拉屎”这种冲击力极强的画面感，Lee实在忍不住要哈哈大笑，并且笑得形象全无。

Richard却恢复了一如既往的沉稳，仿佛刚才那个满嘴低俗的人从来没有存在过。

“你终于笑了，前几天不怎么见你笑。”

Lee歪了歪头，不置可否：“Well，鉴于你笑话讲得勉强不错，本王宽宏雅量，就准你随意使用厕所，也不对排泄物收税了，进门朝拜谢恩吧！”

Richard低下了头，肩头的抖动显而易见：“天啊，我们是不是太幼稚了……”

分明是他挑的头，现在他却不好意思起来了。

 

Lee很高兴，自己从家里大老远扛到南半球的茶具终于派上用场了。做饭手艺连狗都嫌（真的，Carl很嫌弃他做的饭），Lee只好将偶尔爆发的居家冲动用在给自己泡茶上。冬天就要过去，春天慢慢靠近，来上一壶掺点蜂蜜的花草茶也许是个不错的选择。

“有你的传真。”Richard目光指向放在电视机旁边的小矮桌。他从进门之后就好像被下了禁足的咒语，一直窝在沙发的一角没动过地方。

“这个时间发传真，多半是Peter，”Lee把托盘放在沙发前的茶几上，随后去拾起还带着残余温度的A4纸，“没错，是Peter，台词又修了。”

他回到沙发坐下，将其中几页纸递给旁边的Richard，又给两个人分别倒了一杯茶：“他是我见过的最喜欢临时改台词的导演了，正面意义上的。”

Richard埋头认真看台词，嗯了一声，表示对Lee的赞同，等大略浏览过修改的部分后，他又补充道：“显然他知道自己在做什么。你看这几处的修改，在原著中是有出处的。”

Lee表示很惊讶，他以为Richard会更熟悉关于矮人的背景知识。

而山下之王显然认为自己受到了挑衅：“有句话你一定听过，叫做‘了解你的敌人’。”他挑起嘴角笑道。

“我似乎明白你的意思了，”Lee换了个角度坐着，直接面向Richard，“在你们看来精灵永远属于敌对势力，或者说最起码不是能在一起闲拉家常的好邻居。”

Richard在想要如何解释这个问题：“其他的矮人，没错；但是Thorin……我个人认为他在某个阶段内其实对于精灵并无反感。”

Lee对于Richard的观点很有兴趣，而Richard，也终于不再拘谨，一提到和托尔金世界观相关的话题，就打开了他体内的某个开关，让他整个人都生动起来。他完全没法停下，关于精灵王在所有原著中细枝末节的线索都能毫不费力娓娓道来。他聚精会神，双手像是在变魔法一样，时不时挥出许多小动作，充满轻盈和活力，正如他此时的眼神一般。

“Nerd……totally nerd。”Lee在自己的心里偷笑，眼前这个有着宽阔肩膀的男人，怎么就突然变成了格外兴奋的大男孩。

但正是这样Richard Armitage，让人发自内心地敬佩。

如果此时有一面镜子竖在Lee的面前，他就知道自己看Richard的眼神到底有多投入了，他已经不再和Richard讨论剧本的细节，而是头靠在沙发背上，专心听Richard用悦耳男低音解说的中土世界Discovery探索频道。

打断Richcard精彩解说的，是一阵手机震动的声音。

那不是Lee的手机，因为他回家以后总会把手机丢在莫名其妙的地方，所以每天进门第一件事就是将铃声调到最大。

“大概是我的……”Richard起身去拿外套。

Lee怀疑自己的眼神可能出了问题，因为在Richard从外套兜里掏出手机之后，屏幕的反光让他深邃的轮廓看起来有些阴沉，就好像是他突然皱了眉头一样。

“Sorry，Lee，我得去接一下。”Richard抱歉地笑了笑，拿着手机就往门外走。

Lee想说最好穿上衣服外面可能还很冷，Richard出门的速度却比他想要快多了。

“Hey，亲爱的……怎么突然又打过来了？”

Lee绝对无意探寻别人的隐私，但是Richard没有把门关严，他极有穿透力的声音还是断断续续地飘进了房间。

“……你知道你误解了我的意……我不是说……好吧，现在是谁对谁不信任？……朋友家，我说我在朋友家……No，please，你的要求已经太……你到底想证明什么？……我觉得我没义务配合你的任性或者说无理取闹！”

茶凉了，该重新沏一壶了。

Lee一直盯着茶杯发呆，却怎么也挪不动脚步。

但他是拥有坚强意志力的人，最终还是逼着自己端起放了茶壶和茶杯的托盘，迅速闪身走进厨房。

Richard回到房间，却发现Lee已经不在客厅。刚才的电话已经完美破坏了他一整晚的好心情，和Lee不着边际地聊一个广阔无垠的奇幻国度，这本身就如同逃离繁琐世界的美梦一般轻松自在，而刚刚那通电话，简直比大早晨惊扰梦境的刺耳铃声还要让人嫌弃。

但如果要深究的话……Richard下意识地摇头苦笑，也许最让人嫌弃的还是他自己。

“嘿，你总算打完电话了，怎么样，外面冷吗？要不要再来杯热乎的暖和一下？”

Lee端了两个马克杯，径直走到Richard面前。

“Hot chocolate，我的最爱，怎么能拒绝呢。”从Lee的手里接过杯子，他做了个举杯的动作，“谢了。”

两个人默默地喝起热巧克力，各怀心事，不知道何时应该开口。也许要怪这热巧克力太甜了，喝多了就全都糊在嗓子里。

“时间不早了，你是不是要准备回去了？”Lee清了清喉咙，轻声问道。

“哦，对，抱歉我一聊起来就没完没了，不该打扰你到这么晚的。”

“别这么说，我喜欢听你说这些，非常……嗯非常有帮助。”

真是够了，Lee在心里无数遍地厌恶自己的虚伪，他现在根本不想说这些假模假式的客套话。

Richard显得很意外：“真的？你不会觉得我话太多？那太好了，一般只要我一开始聊托尔金就会被别人说‘哦行了拜托别说了你简直太宅了！’”

他模仿着别人的腔调说话，学完了还要附上展露洁白牙齿的傻笑。

“我不这么觉得，真的，我喜欢听你说这些。”

我喜欢。

Lee执意要送Richard出门，临别前他郑重向Richard道谢，搞得Richard一头雾水。

“我最近怪里怪气的，谢谢你过来看我。”

被道谢的人却认为这根本没什么，他摇了摇头：“这是身为朋友该做的。”

Lee以一个微笑回应他的朋友。而这个微笑在Richard转身后就变得非常难以维持，只是勉强挂在脸上，直到Richard的背影消失在街角。他低头，进门，有些丧气地靠在门上，好长时间不愿意再动。如果他就此石化成一座饱含哀伤的高度191厘米的雕像，那么雕像的命名一定是，“有史以来最可笑的白痴”。

也许他根本不了解Richard的生活，远在英国的生活，曾经的生活……现在的生活。以至于他从头到尾自顾自地明媚忧伤了这么久，不是白痴又是什么？

心情犹如过山车的一天，感觉简直太刺激。

Lee不知道是否该庆幸，因为在整理日程表的时候，他发现自己在剧组的刺激日子居然不剩几天。他习惯在日历上做标记，每过一天就画个叉，现在的日历已俨然成为叉的天下，空白的、白纸一样的日子已经所剩无几。

这就是人们总爱感慨时光飞逝的原因。它快乐的时候就爱飞逝，爱卷着你所有的美好记忆叽里咕噜向前翻滚，却丝毫没有察觉，自己马上要被横在路上的障碍撞得眼冒金星、头破血流。

台词台词，我得研究台词。Lee不断用手掌心拍着脑门，强迫自己集中注意力，根本也不想在乎那些让他感觉眼冒金星头破血流的人或者事了。


	11. Day 10

Day 10

 

日有所思，夜有所梦。

 入戏的程度通常能够在夜晚的梦境中反映得一清二楚。到新西兰拍戏这段时间，Richard能模模糊糊记起好多做过的稀奇古怪的梦。他梦见自己和Graham蹭着肩膀在狭窄的防核掩体里匍匐前进，密闭的空间连回音飘荡的余地都没有，压抑得仿佛孤山大门打开之前分分秒秒的瞬间；他梦见Dean和Aidan把染发剂、生发膏还有一把精致的木梳子送给自己做圣诞礼物，他们号称担心亲爱的舅舅操劳过度，华发早生又凋零。

他梦见Thranduil又或是Lee Pace，像一尊肌理柔亮的白色大理石雕塑，站在调和了冷白月光的水波中央，比清溪流水更顺滑的金发是他全身上下唯一的披挂。他的双眼犹如璀璨宝石，耀目却无情。他的嘴唇如同饱满的花瓣，意义不明的话语带着馨香脱口而出，却让试图倾听的人与花瓣一同随着时间枯萎，令人惋惜地飘落。

他无论如何都听不明白Lee到底要对他说什么，有时候他甚至会在梦里想着，我要把他说的每个单词每个标点都记下。一觉醒来，唯一能清晰回忆的依旧只有那些像是被光影特效渲染过的画面。

Richard能感觉到，好几次Lee似乎都有话要说，但总因为一些原因没有说出口。他记得有一次是剧组里一大群人集体放风，跑到附近山上去滑雪。Lee的雪杖出了点问题，瞬间失去力量支撑后整个人栽在雪地里。当时只有他在附近，就在他一脚深一脚浅地努力靠近Lee，并且开始担心他一动不动是不是因为受伤很严重的时候，脸着地的伤员突然像是一只警觉的鹿一样，迅速抬起了头 

“谢天谢地！你还好吗？”

Lee却只顾着笑，脸颊上两团红润的苹果肌像是故意画上去的一样。

Richard在Lee面前蹲下，凑近了把对方仔仔细细看了个遍：“别笑，这是傻了还是失忆了……”

“周围没别人，就咱们两个。”Lee的眼光扫了一圈，又快速聚焦在蹲在他面前的Richard身上。

“So？”

“Nothing……真的！别把我摔跤的糗事说出去好吗？如果被别人看见我摔成这样，还不定要怎么笑呢。就把这个意外当做是我们之间的秘密好了。”

Richard显然对于这样的回答感到困惑，因为他根本不会将他们的对话作为调侃的谈资告诉任何人，所以他理所当然地认为，Lee毫无来由的笑容只是为了遮掩藏在心中的更大谜团。 

但他也从来没主动问起过。他把这种狡猾归咎于渐长的年龄、性格的缺陷，或者干脆说，他认为自己没有勇气，也没有资格。 

自从过上了每天凌晨4点起床的剧组生活，他会强迫自己去维持最基本的睡眠需求，但最近连这种坚持也渐渐变成了一件难事。他做了太多的梦，甚至会突然惊醒，再次试图入睡却失败后只能盘腿坐在床上，一遍又一遍地看剧本、翻原著。

“如果你不能给我答案，也不告诉我你到底想表达什么，就别再出现在梦里。”

他希望撂狠话对于梦中的残影能够起作用，因为他的睡眠时间真的已经不能再少了，杀青之前，他无论如何也不能倒下。

拍摄的进度在混乱与有序中寻找着微妙的平衡。十三个矮人还有一个飞贼从四面广布的蜘蛛巢穴中杀出，又绞尽脑汁从精灵王的地牢里挣逃，现在已经叽里咕噜地准备沿河做一些刺激的漂流，向着长湖镇前进了 

之前Lee会在早晨六点左右来化妆，和早已经在椅子里窝了将近两个小时的矮人们聊会儿天，装扮完毕后回到拖车里等着开拍。但最近他的戏份已经越拍越少，上工的时间也越来越晚，打开化妆间的门，里面经常是除了化妆师以外空无一人。

这样也好。逐渐疏远之后大概也能逐渐淡忘。考虑到那天无意间听到的对话，以及他自己辗转曲折的心思，Lee不认为自己现在还能毫不做作地接近Richard，并且不说出一些令双方都格外尴尬的蠢话。

最理想的情况大概是就这样一直到自己的戏份杀青，他潇洒挥手，作别羊村的云彩，然后到电影上映时才会有人零星记起，嘿，剧组里貌似还有过一个身高特别突兀的演员，他演了一个脾气古怪的老精灵。

今天的镜头拍摄也在顺利进行中。午饭时间，Lee抚摸着自己饥肠辘辘的胃，奔去食堂吃饭，进门却明显感觉平时挤挤攘攘的餐厅冷清了不少。人们都哪儿去了？

思考这个问题显然不如填饱肚子重要，他随便挑了个位置坐下。在他还没来得及察觉的时候，Orlando和Evangeline左右夹击，已经端着自己的盘子分别挤在了Lee的两侧。

“你看起来可不太好，爹地。”Orlando眯着眼睛凑近Lee。

“说具体点，儿子。”

“你眼中遍布的红血丝和粉底都遮不住的黑眼圈告诉我，有一些很严重的事情正困惑着你，”Orlando神神叨叨的样子引得Evangeline在旁边嘿嘿笑个不停，但他自己依然装作神棍一样，继续严肃的絮叨，“这让你变得神经脆弱，夜不能寐，作为你的儿子，我很担心，有什么能告诉我，让我替你分担的吗？哦，千万别是感情问题，那我真的无能为力。”

Lee终于放下手里的刀叉，瞪着眼睛与Orlando直直对视：“作为一个处在叛逆期的孩子你的话让我很感动真的，且先不提你自己的……”他快速回头瞥了一眼Evangeline，“‘感情’问题，我很好、非常好。造成你奇怪错觉的罪魁祸首其实只是一副不太合适的隐形眼镜而已。”

但愿他这么说会让Orlando信服。Finger crossed。 

谁知道Orlando突然扒拉自己的眼皮做了一个大大的鬼脸：“Saaaaaaame！！我的隐形也有问题，戴到最后总觉得磨得厉害。”

Evangeline有点担心，她说隐形眼镜佩戴时间不能太长，可是你们几乎每天都要戴超过10个小时。

“不会了，我的戏份杀青指日可待了。”Lee托着下巴，不知道他在想什么，眼神有点放空。

“你们知道今天的人都去哪儿了么？食堂居然空了一半！”他还是决定换个话题。

“隔壁棚里前几天才搭好的那个激流勇进，今天正式启用。”Evangeline眼中有一点孩子气的兴奋一闪而过。

“哦对啊，那么大一个漂流池，那群矮人肯定玩疯了！”听Orlando的语气就能明白他有多想去凑一把热闹。

“所以大家都去围观他们？”

也就是说Thorin已经要从Thranduil的眼皮底下漂走了。

“Yeah~看他们像落汤鸡一样在水里被绕得晕头转向的机会可不是什么时候都有。我说咱们还吃什么饭啊，走吧！”

Orlando一歪头一挥手，Evangeline毫不犹豫跟上，然后两个人不断对Lee使眼色，不安分地站在原地等着精灵王打扮的Lee给反应。

“我想我还是别……”

“少废话，走！”

两个人不由分说架着Lee，连拖带拽把他弄出了餐厅。

 

好奇心并不是没有，他也想看看那些毛茸茸的大块头们被水泡过以后会变成什么落魄样子。不过让他顾虑的，还是这群矮人当中唯一的那一个。

今天早些时候他呆在自己的拖车里，无聊得马上就能打瞌睡，隔壁突然传来的刺耳摔门声把他震了个激灵，一下子就精神了。他竖着耳朵，就像一个做贼心虚的偷听者应该做的那样，敛心静气、聚精会神。

门外是Richard听起来情绪非常压抑的声音：“如果你坚持要现在打电话来我猜一定是很重要的事，所以，说吧，我听着。”

然后就没有下文了。Lee没有听见Richard再说任何一句话，只有动作变得比刚才那一下轻柔了许多的关门声。

他只能假设Richard遇到了棘手的事情，大概和上次那通电话有很大关系。他很希望自己能做些什么，任何一点能让这个最近看上去格外阴郁的男人哪怕露出一丁点笑容的事，再小的事他都愿意做。但最可笑的地方就在于，他认为自己是目前最没资格插手的人。

 

走进摄影棚的大门，水汽弥漫的味道就扑面而来，再配合上湍急水流的冲撞声在天顶很高的空间里产生的混响，感觉真有点像来到了水上乐园。不过唯一“享受”曲折蜿蜒的激流勇进的，只有浮在大木桶里的十三个矮人。确切地说，是十二个。

“Richard在哪儿？”Lee没有在人群里发现矮人的头目。

唯一一个没有酒桶可骑的霍比特人这时已经自暴自弃，四仰八叉躺在岸边，只剩下对着给他拍照的人比中指的力气。其他矮人则扒着桶浮在水面上晃来晃去，似乎还没玩够的样子。

“去帐篷休息区看看，他刚才往那边去了，”霍比特人伸手，有气无力给Lee指了指方向，“他脸色似乎不太好……”

虽然被称作摄影“棚”，这个棚其实已经大到一定程度了，为了拍摄需要而搭建的场景摆在正中，周围则按照功能分成了不同几个区域，有堆放大量放设备的地方，有拍摄期间使用的监控帐篷，还有服装整备区域和演员的休息区。 

Lee在像是迷宫一样的帐篷中间穿梭着，时不时要避让推着整排衣架的服装助理，还得小心不被脚下的电线给绊着。他没有在写着Thorin名字的帐篷里找到Richard，却在一个被各类杂物掩埋的死胡同里，找到了浑身依旧湿淋淋的矮人王。

Richard看上去有点糟，为了纠正3D镜头色差而涂在脸上的粉彩也没能遮住他如墙纸般惨白的脸色。他一只手勉强撑在墙上，低垂的头和那些散乱垂在耳边的长发一样无精打采。他完全没有注意到Lee的靠近，因为全部精力都已耗费在试图平复急促呼吸的努力上。

Lee小心翼翼凑近，他担心地低下头，想看清埋在蓬乱卷发下面的Richard到底怎么样了。

“Hey,你还好吧？”他轻声问道。

对方却像是听见了什么不得了的内容，猛地抬起头。

“你怎么在这儿？”他脸色已经不太好了，还要皱着眉，看起像是在忍受痛苦。

“来看看你怎么样……”

“我没事。你们不是在另一个棚里拍戏么，为什么你会在这儿。”Richard的语气非常不友善，连珠炮一样的质问，就好像他必须要赶在某个时间之前把话全部说完一样。 

“如果妨碍了你的话，那我先——”

Lee还没说完，Richard突然矮下身子，抓着身旁的垃圾桶开始一阵阵干呕。

他从来也没有见过Richard像现在这样糟糕的时候，一向健康强壮的身体就好像只是虚有其表的摆设，在呕吐与急促呼吸的交迫下被逐渐掏空。

Lee不再说什么，转而将手放在Richard的后背上，动作柔缓地来回轻抚。

但被安慰的人却依旧不领情。

“我说了，我没事。”Richard几乎是咬牙切齿地在说这句话。

“偶尔在朋友面前暴露脆弱的一面，其实没什么大不了的，”Lee猜想Richard刚才的恶语相向，大概只是难以弯折的自尊作祟，所以他反而变得淡定了，“放心，我是不会告诉别人英武伟岸的山下之王曾经躲在摄影棚角落里吐得昏天黑地的，就把这个意外当做是我们之间的秘密好了。”

Richard有很长一段时间没回话，而Lee就在旁边耐心等着。

有许多秘密我们不会跟别人分享。就好像与世隔绝紧闭的门，那钥匙只握在我们的手里一样。

“抱歉……但我真的没事了，”Richard终于不再低垂着头，“能吐的都吐干净了。”

“你确定？不行就多歇一会……用不用去急诊室？”

Richard摇了摇头：“今天没剩几个镜头了，还撑得住。”说完自己狠狠在脸上拍了好几下，头也没回就往外走。

迈出去几步却又停下。

“抱歉我刚才态度恶劣……谢谢关心。”

Lee本来想说你跟谁客气呢别这么见外，但Richard没有给他回话的机会，身板挺得笔直，快步离开了。

 

午休时间没剩多少，Lee下午也有进度要赶。他习惯性摸了摸脑后用软绒布仔细裹成一束的假发，突然想到自己再过几天就该和这头手感一级棒非常滑溜溜的假毛说再见了。

他自己永远不可能把头发留这么长，所以、大概、也许，也会偶尔觉得怀念吧。

Lee心里多少还是惦记着Richard的情况，时间却开始故意跟他过不去似的，过得异常缓慢，每个镜头都感觉比平时用了更多的时间，直到听见执行导演喊收工之前，他甚至少见地心不在焉起来。

第一时间卸了妆换好衣服，Lee深吸一口气，几乎是闭着眼睛敲开了隔壁Richard拖车的门。从门后探身出现的人带着显而易见的疲惫，整个人无精打采的。

Lee本来准备要问好多问题，比如感觉怎么样了身体还是不舒服么是工作强度太大造成的么还是心情不好还吃得下么我要不开车带你去吃点什么？隔空对视沉默许久之后却只憋出了一句。

要不要去兜兜风？

不知道是不是因为已经累到懒得动脑，Richard几乎没任何犹豫就点头同意了。

“不过东西还没收拾完，稍等我几分钟。”

“Ok，我去拿车钥匙。”

“想去哪儿吃饭？海岸边那家咖啡馆估计现在已经关门了，不然还能吃个布丁。”Lee发动汽车，开到片场门口时对门卫笑着挥挥手。 

Richard靠在座椅上，摇了摇头。

“吃点甜的减压。”

“真没什么没胃口。”

“那就来点素的？市中心那家越南菜怎么样。”

“不是兜风么，不吃了，兜风吧。”

“好。那往哪儿走？”

“无所谓。”

路口的信号灯变了，Lee挂好档，一脚油门冲了出去。

“我试试看，希望能找到‘无所谓’这么个地方吧。”

Richard仰在座椅靠背上，从后视镜里正好能瞄到他的大半张脸，他闭上眼睛，似乎还略微勾起嘴角笑了笑。

“祝你好运。”

 

惠灵顿虽然贵为羊村首都，但地方真的不大，尤其对于Lee这种纽约客和RA这种伦敦纽约两地跑的人来说更是如此。感觉汽车根本没开出去多长时间就到城乡结合部了。Lee沿着滨海大道一路开，没有目的地，中途和坐在副驾驶座上的人也没再说过话。

车厢里只能听到高速运行中的车轮摩擦路面的噪音，车窗外的大好景致也因为天色暗沉，早已经融成了一片又一片飞速掠过窗前的乌突。 

Lee感觉他有一段时间没和Richard一起出门闲逛了，想说的太多，结果反而无从开口，问什么都显得多余：“你最近怎么样？”废话这不是明摆着不太好么；“快要杀青了接下来有打算没？”即使有打算了又能和你Lee Pace再有什么交集；“你一定会想念在新西兰的日子吧”行了，简直是废话中的废话。 

所以他末了还是问了一句最实在的。

“真的不打算吃点东西么，胃里空着肯定不好受……” 

旁边的人没有回话。Lee侧头看了一眼，发现他已经靠在座位上睡着了。

是入睡以后才有的呼吸节奏，而眼睑下除了睫毛的阴影之外，感觉更有不少是血液循环不良导致的黑眼圈。

Lee没再说话，他把车速稍微降了降，继续在远光灯的引导下往未知的方向行驶。

已经开到远离市区的某个荒郊野岭，好多路段连灯都没有。标在路中间的黄色实线在远光灯的照射下像是永远不停运转的电影胶片一样。安静且单调的空间甚至让Lee产生了错觉，一种非常熟悉却又新鲜的陌生感，大概就是所谓的Déjà vu。他觉得可能在下一个路口，车就可以拐弯了，然后在一栋临着海湾的房子前面停下，他和Richard从后备箱里抱出一大堆在超市买的日用品和吃的，进厨房，撩起袖子动手做上一顿饭（好不好吃另说），最后开一瓶Richard最近开始热衷的新西兰本土黑皮诺。高脚杯碰触的清脆声响会像璀璨夜空里突然划过的一颗流星一样宣布夜晚的终结，和降临。

不知道细节画面如此逼真的似曾相识感到底是怎么形成的，总之Lee没有继续任由凭空出现的情节继续下去。旁边传来衣服与真皮座椅挤压的挪动声响，Richard醒了。

“我们这是在哪儿？”他刚睡醒，嗓子有点哑，声音还是浑浊的。

“一个叫做‘其实我也不太清楚’的地方。”

“不错，”Richard轻笑，“感觉离‘无所谓’好像也不远了。”

“Yeah……要不我把车停下吧，反正一直沿着海开的。”

“Ok。”

Lee把车停在了邻近沙滩开辟出的一小片停车空地，又把天窗打开，波浪拍岸的声音夹着海腥味一下子就涌了进来。

“大城市里想看这么多星星简直太难了。”Richard仰着头，目光透过天窗直盯着上方无尽的星空。

“是啊。”

Lee虽然这么应和着，但他却根本没抬头，好像让Richard感慨的那片天就贴在车窗玻璃上似的。他觉得现在不应该聊星空如何或者天气怎样，但其他话题此时此刻却显得更难开口。

“今天中午的时候，谢谢你。”

“哦，别客气……其实我什么忙也没帮上。现在你感觉怎么样？”

“没事了。最近晚上经常睡不着，今天又在水里泡一天，你知道那水桶一开始打转，我就感觉不太对，只是没想到最后反应那么大。”

Lee有点担心地看着Richard，说要不早点回去吧，你现在需要休息的时间。Richard遗憾地表示其实没必要，失眠也不是一天两天了。

如果是一场自然而然的对话，接下来就要由Lee去问为什么了。 

为什么开始失眠，什么事情在困扰着你？

可该死的是这种时候他又卡壳了，像是喉咙里突然堵住一样，问不出口。

所以他试着直接越过问题，就着自己凭空得出的结论去安慰Richard，好吧，也许不是凭空，敏感的直觉，只有在格外关注某个人在意某些事的时候才会格外灵敏的直觉。

“你知道吗，Richard，我觉得你应该对自己好点。”

“听起来你像是在暗示我喜欢自虐，但是我感觉我并没有虐待自己？”Richard睁大眼睛，表情甚至显得有点无辜。

“你没有吗？”看着Richard轻描淡写无所谓的样子，Lee觉得自己的火气莫名开始往上冒，“你没有吗？那请问要怎么解释最近的……我是说很显然你遇到了一些很棘手的麻烦不是吗？但你不打算对别人透露一星半点。”

“我得说那只是和工作无关的私事，并不适合……与人分享。”

Richard尽量放慢了语速，像是在想办法选择更温和的说法。但结果却适得其反。

“所以你就让自己半夜睡不着觉白天再累个半死最后趴在堆满垃圾的犄角旮旯吐个昏天黑地！”

Lee的语气变得越来越犀利，但Richard的目光却逐渐低垂。

“……对不起，我真不知道自己在胡说什么。”Lee试图控制自己，不再说过分的话。

“确实，你不知道。” 

“对，没错，我不知道，一点也不！因为你从来没告诉过我！”

争执与沉默像是被循环的两首背景音乐，在狭小的空间里一次又一次重复播放。

“我真是……多管闲事，自以为是。”Lee几乎像是说给自己听的，喃喃自语。

“如果说有什么一定要告诉你的，”Richard从刚才就开始跟自己的手指过不去，他低着头，简直能把大拇指抠出血来，“那就是我应该承担自己所做的一切。我是个很糟糕的人，Lee，可能是我太敏感，所以总喜欢站在别人的角度去评判自己，而这么做能得到的结论就是我是个非常糟糕的人，多疑、易怒，不善交际，一意孤行，所以可能根本不应该与人太过亲密。”

“那可真是太有意思了，”Lee几乎是带着一点点嘲讽的表情盯着Richard，“因为你刚才说的人根本就不是我认识的Richard Armitage。这套自我贬低的言论真的不适合你，一点儿也不合适你懂我的意思吗。”

“咱们还是别整晚都挤在车里争论我的事了，”Richard苦笑，他不断用手掌揉着自己的额头，“尤其是鉴于它已经……告一段落。 

又是一阵沉默，但这次却是无声之下的乱流涌动。Richard大概是第一次真正透露在Lee看来神秘莫测的感情问题。可是告一段落？什么意思？

可惜Richard对于他的私事还是惜字如金。当Lee还在自己的头脑里纠结“告一段落”的各种可能性时，抛出这句话的人却话锋一转，说起完全不相干的事情来。

“你说现在的海水会不会特别冷？” 

Lee还没来得及适应话题的突然转变，Richard已经打开车门，一脚踩在了沙滩上：“Come on！星辰之子，别浪费了沐浴星光的好机会。”

关好车门，Lee试图赶上向着波浪与海滩交界处越走越远的Richard。略微反射着月光的细沙比想象中还要松软，他想走也走不快，两个人之间的距离没有拉近太多，反而越来越远。

作为附近唯一的人造光源，停车场上那盏孤零零的路灯变成了远处的一个圆点，对于隔着几重浪花、一前一后沿海岸线漫步的Lee和Richard来说早已经没有了照明的作用。天上的星和月倒是格外晃眼起来，海浪就在身边毫无造作地演奏起银白的静谧夜曲，绵延不绝，规律地爬上沙滩又带着汩汩的气泡悄悄退了回去。

Lee就是在这时停下了脚步，他发现漫天璀璨之下，Richard的背影在远处异常清晰，像极了泛着夜色柔光的乐谱上孓然而立的音符。

是休止符，还是乐章的终结，或者又可能只是一个无限延长的乐曲的中间段落？Lee突然觉得答案也许不重要了。

“Hey！Richard！”

他大声喊了Richard的名字，希望自己的声音没有被海浪吞没。但接下来要说的话，却又格外想让它在恰到好处的时候就被退潮的海水卷走。于是他的声音又低了下去，像是在哼唱一首简短的诗。

 

tolo haust

nín rhaw avabronia

 

不久之前Orlando传授与他的这个所谓精灵语绝句，甚至都不是语法正确、有顺畅含义的句子，同时还远超一个精灵该有的含蓄，但Lee却觉得它格外适合现在的场景。

既表达了愿望，又宣告了无望。

Richard听见Lee在远处喊他的名字，他顺着声音回望。转身之后的下一个瞬间却突然疑惑了。眼前所见的一切，让他无法确定这究竟是另一场烦恼的荒诞之梦，又或者是让人怀疑的真实。

Lee站在水浪拍岸的边界线上，潮水披带着月光所赋予的冷白，层层叠叠地浸湿了他的双脚。分明隔着不远的距离，Richard却觉得在Lee的眼中看到了星光的闪耀。如果说那是近乎无情的光芒，那么端正的嘴唇在对比之下就完全泛着犹如浅红玫瑰一般的柔暖颜色。

他记不清到底有多少次在梦中见到过相似的场景，Lee的嘴唇犹如饱满的花瓣，带着馨香气息的话语从双唇中溢出，可是他却一个字也听不清，一个字也猜不透。

但不是这一次。这一次他有机会，他可以去问个明白。 

“我听不见你说什么！”他对着Lee大喊。

即使隔着一定的距离，Richard也确定自己的话肯定已经听进Lee的耳朵。但对方却似乎没有提高音量的打算，依然只能看到他的嘴唇一张一合，像在吟咏一首和缓优雅却无声的诗歌。

Richard没耐心再耗下去。他迈起步子开始奔跑。

寻求真实的距离远比他想象的要短。Lee一直站在原地没动，他没跑几步就已经到了对方的面前。

“你刚才说什么了？”

他盯着Lee的眼睛，试图从熠熠的光辉里找到些不一样的颜色。但是Lee却像故意恶作剧一样，抿着嘴摇头表示自己不懂Richard的意思。 

Richard皱起了眉头：“别想蒙混过关，我刚才看见你说话了，你到底说了什么？”

“真可惜你的听力没达到与视力相同的水准，”Lee耸肩，“不过也不是什么要紧的内容，没听见也没损失……”

“我需要知道你刚才说了什么。” 

现在的场面多少有些眼熟，Lee想起了他们第一次在绿幕环绕的摄影棚里排练的场景，那时他们之间的距离已经近得只容得下一个犹豫的亲吻。只不过这回想把目光移向别处的人，变成了他自己。

Richard依然锲而不舍，在Lee回答问题之前，他没有要放弃的意思。

“Well……其实……真的……如果……你一定要知道的话……先抓着我再说！”

Lee毫无预兆地转身，在Richard还没及时反应过来之前，仗着自己腿长三步并做两步开始狂奔。

但是他似乎忘了，Richard也只是比自己矮了几厘米而已。

他拼命地跑，不敢回头，生怕速度被拖慢。星星和月亮的光芒将海岸线标记得一清二楚，像是特意为他划出了跑道一样。Lee竖起耳朵，发现听不见除了自己和海涛声之外的其他声音时，他略微放慢了速度，想知道Richard是否还紧跟在后面。一扭头不要紧，脚下踩到了一块格外松软的沙窝，高速的惯性和突然失准的平衡感扭成一团，把他非常干脆利落地绊倒了。

半张脸着地之后，Lee才发觉看起来细腻的沙子实际是很粗糙的，尤其是里面还掺了贝壳碎片，刮得脸生疼。

“你还好吗？”

Richard的声音没过多久就出现在了Lee身后，气喘吁吁，带着明显的担心。

“我……我……” 

“What？”Richard凑得更近了，他侧头，想听清Lee在念叨什么。

“我觉得吧，你太大意了！”

完全没明白Lee的意思，Richard的视线已经天旋地转完全颠覆。他被Lee突然拽倒，一下子栽进了海里。

事实证明，半夜的海水真的非常冷，简直可以用刺骨来形容。 

“——Fuck！！”

“Gotcha！哈哈哈哈！”

Lee撑起身子坐在沙滩上，正为自己恶作剧成功笑得喘不上气，却发现Richard有些不太对劲，好像除了冰凉之外，海水还有其他的原因让他感到恐慌。 

“Richard？”他靠近Richard，伸手准备把对方拉起来，“抱歉我是不是玩得太过了……” 

“不是太过，是太天真！”

Richard从水里猛地扑过来，刚才的慌张表情已经彻底不见，他用同样的方式把Lee扯进水里，一把将他按倒。这下轮到Lee被海水激得嗷嗷叫了。

“啊啊啊啊——————！真他妈的冷！Fuck——！！冷————他妈的冷——！”

“是啊！我告诉过你了！It's FUCKING COLD——！”

如果在这个时间还有人碰巧路过的话，他将会看到两个神精病，嚎叫着诅咒着大海啊你为什么他妈的这么冷，却还在这冰冷的深处闹得不亦乐乎。

Lee使劲撩起一大片水花，把Richard又浇了个透心凉，随后转身划着水往更远的地方游去。

“Lee！你还是别游太远，天太黑了，再往深处走会很危险。”

Richard已经停在海水齐腰深的地方，因为自身对水的抵触，他不愿意再前进。大概是听出了Richard语气中并没有玩笑的成分，Lee这次没有争执，在波涛暗涌的海水里尽量站稳。海平面刚刚好没过了他的胸前。

“我觉得全泡在水里反而没那么冷，”说完他一头扎进水里，吐了一连串的气泡之后又冒出头来，“真的！要试试吗？”

Richard觉得自己的记忆突然又出现了错乱。梦中那个站在水波中央，被月光衬得发亮的Thranduil，与眼前像是湿漉漉的大型犬一样的Lee，两种画面交叠出现在他的脑海当中，像是发生了故障的投影仪，闪动的频率让他心慌。

 

Stop it。

 

“啊？Richard你说什么？”

Richard似乎忘记了自己对水的恐惧，他一步一步来到Lee的面前。

“Gotcha。”

梦境轻盈地转了个身，它顺着Richard捧起Lee脸颊的双手以及他带着咸味的嘴唇，轻易地侵入了Lee的所有神经和感官。

要怪就怪这月亮吧，怪这满天的繁星吧，怪这喜怒无常的潮汐吧。要怪就怪你眼里太多的星光闪耀吧。

它们刺得我无所遁形，只有一个亲吻才会让你合起双眼。

除此之外毫无办法。


	12. Day 11

Day 11

Lee从来没考虑过，自己能不能算得上接吻高手，毕竟这不是什么一定要分出高下胜负的竞赛。但当他毫无防备，与Richard带着海水咸腥的唇舌纠缠在一起时，他觉得自己输了。丢盔弃甲一败涂地。

更多唇齿的交战，更多唾液的交换，他们让彼此陷入了极度缺氧的困境，却来不及弄清楚，为什么身体里还有一把火在烧。可是冷的依然冰冷，海浪不会顾及他们突然之间毫无罅隙的密合，无情的浪涛一波接着一波，带走刚刚依靠亲吻而上升的体温。

这种带着混乱心绪的冷热交替，直接导致了记忆的断片。下一个烙印在他们脑海中挥之不去的场景，已经转移到了Lee的家里。

赶快洗个热水澡，才不会着凉。赶快的意思是我们可以一起，热水澡的意思是我们可以一起共用浴室。

当然这并不是确实出现过的言语交流，因为他们的眼睛同样会说话。纤长睫毛的扑闪，两双瞳孔的颤动，他们现在能互相将眼里一丝一毫的东西都看清楚。没有邀请，没有拒绝，他们沉默着为对方除去湿冷的外衣，动作轻缓。

淋浴花洒的水最初也是冷的，这让两具未着寸缕的躯体只能贴得更紧来获得温暖。用嘴去舔拭皮肤被打湿后的味道，手去负责一遍一遍全面确认比梦境中更无法描述的质感，眼神的交流在这时又显得多余了。蒸腾的雾气中一切都变得潮湿朦胧，连蠢蠢欲动的思绪也模糊成一片，唯一能让他们不迷路的，只剩身体的信号。比如两只不约而同的手。

疾风骤雨的降临速度远超他们的预期，修长的与宽阔的手掌互相突袭了最敏感的阵地，谁都措手不及。闪电开始在迷雾的深林中时隐时现，一开始只是一闪而过的短暂瞬间，当心跳和掌控着对方的节奏越来越不受控制时，漫天耀眼的光早已占据了他们的全部视野。

这是他们最近的距离，他的脸颊被胡茬和喘息的粗粝磨得红到了耳根，而他的肩膀上留下了呜咽呻吟、痛并快乐的牙齿痕迹。

像两座失去重心的雕塑，他们靠在对方身上没有一句话。个子略高的美国人大概想对自己留下的牙印表示歉意，轻柔的亲吻沿着残留的水花痕迹一路向上，肩头、脖子、直到点上那双薄唇，而对方突然不再有任何回应。希望通过眼神重新找回无言的默契，但Lee却意识到气氛发生了微妙的变化。Richard冰玉色的双眼似乎恢复了某种程度上的冷静，燃烧的热度变得难以寻觅。

“我去外面等你。”留下一句没头没尾的话，Richard径自走出了浴室。Lee站在淋浴间里，还来不及弄明白究竟发生了什么。他用浴巾胡乱地把自己擦干，快速追了出去。

“今晚你还要留下……么……”

他的问题显然已经不需要答案。Richard一件一件捡起散落在地的衣服，默不作声地把它们穿在身上，看样子是打算离开了。

意识到Lee在背后的注视，Richard强迫自己转过身，想给一个听起来过得去的理由，但他不愿意直视Lee的眼睛，尽管他知道那双混合着琥珀和森绿的眼睛现在一定充满了困惑，那种略有些迷糊的表情曾经许多次让他在不经意间恍了神，但现在他宁可盯着Lee肩膀上星星点点的雀斑。

“我……对不起，Lee，我不能……”他不想听起来太绝情，但组织语言比想象中还要困难，“我们不能就这么继续下去。”

“继续什么？我们现在算什么，能不能先告诉我？”

Lee的问题和他的语气一样犀利，被质问的人却苦恼于无法给出标准正确的答案，他的纠结显而易见：“我对你来说……不合适，这是我的问题……”

Lee突然笑出了声，特别突兀的笑声，打断了Richard近乎自言自语的解释。

“好吧，又是这套‘我对你来说不够好’的狗屁……对不起我不该说脏话，但为什么你不能给自己点信心，为什么你就不问我的想法？我觉得你很好，我觉得你没有任何问题，我觉得我们应该在一起试一试，这么说可以了么？”

Lee觉得自己已经把话说得非常明白，但Richard的回答又一次让他见识了英国人的顽固。

“就算你说的我全部同意，Lee，我不能接受的是在我还没有彻底解决自己的问题之前就把你拖下水，这对你来说不公平。”

Lee不住地摇头，他无法同意Richard说的任何一个字：“从第一次见面你就已经把我拖下水了。”

“所以我才认为不能继续下去，这会让我觉得……我，这是一种……”他在寻找合适的词，而这让他看起来非常为难，“这是一种，背叛。”

“也许我之前表达的不够清楚，Richard，我不在乎，你懂吗？我不在乎你曾经和谁在一起，我不在乎之前发生过什么，我只在乎现在站在我面前的这个人，你就是我想要的。”

Lee觉得自己的心跳在加速，他似乎说了什么不得了的话。

“……我不能不在乎。”

只是Richard一句简短的回答，就能让Lee身陷极寒，看来心跳加速只是错觉。

“就这么想当圣人，Richard？那刚才的又算是哪一出？我还以为你患了某种精神洁癖，和暧昧不清的同事上床根本不会引起你的兴趣，或者我该为引诱你到这个地步说声抱歉……”

在Lee马上就要说出更伤人的话之前，Richard突然跨出了一直犹疑不决刻意保持的距离，一手牢牢固定在Lee的后脑，另一只手捂住他的嘴。他的眼神既像是责备，又似乎在哀求。

“你不能这么说话，Lee，如果有更多的时间，也许就……”

“没时间了，Richard，也许你太忙所以根本不记得，下周我们就要杀青了，”Lee不能理解，为什么他现在能如此冷静。他没怎么用力就拨开了Richard的手，却又不想将它彻底放开，“我会回纽约，然后去为下一部电影或者电视剧或者舞台剧试镜，天知道那之后又要去哪儿拍戏。你也一样，下一部戏是什么？下一个可能会让你停留几个月甚至更久的地方是哪里……你觉不觉得应该冲你发火比较好，比如掀翻桌子，踢倒椅子再砸碎几扇玻璃什么的？”

面对突然开始发笑的年轻美国人，Richard丧失了任何言语能力，他长久以来的纠结心情并没有因为自己近乎绝情的决定而产生任何好转，他的感觉依然一团糟，让一个笑容时常甜得如同春风的人比哭还难看，他对自己的厌恶情绪此刻在成倍疯长。

“我的意思是，如果我能表现得愤怒、无理取闹，像个神经病，你就有绝妙的借口直接扭头走人了，对吧？”

那天晚上他们没有道别，谁也不愿意想起自己是怎么将对方送出门，或者怎么回到自己的住处。一切都发生得太迅速，他们甚至怀疑只是做了一个沉闷又无法摆脱的梦。

第二天，几乎没怎么睡觉的矮人首领扮演者照例在凌晨走进了化妆车，他在化妆师做准备工作的间隙偷了点时间来闭目养神。

“呃……Richard？你肩上这个伤看起来情况可不怎么好，用不用我帮你处理一下？”

他睁开眼，目光毫无犹豫锁定了自己左肩上的淤青，穿着工字背心，大面积的均匀肤色将这一块带着淤血和青紫的咬痕衬得格外刺眼。

“你觉得它会影响穿戏服和带假体的效果么？”

化妆师撇了撇嘴，说不会影响，但如果你出汗或者不小心蹭着的话，肯定有点疼。

“那就别管它了。”

说完他又仰头躺回化妆椅，看起来一切如常。

说真的，这点疼算什么,根本什么也算不上。

 

到今天为止，Lee的戏份已经全部拍完了，就在同一天Orlando也结束了他时隔十年又一次扮演Legolas的旅途。在这非常有纪念意义的时刻，原魔戒三部曲的导演决定用一首流传网络的鬼畜神曲为Legolas谢幕，画上最让人没有时间伤感的句号。Orlando模仿视频中的非人类语速，快要上气不接下气地念着rap：“他们把霍比特人带去艾辛格了！霍比特霍比特霍比特霍比特，他们把霍比特人带去艾辛格了！艾辛格了！艾艾艾艾艾辛格了！”

在场所有人都笑成一团，Lee也不例外，但笑过之后，离别的伤感依然沉默来袭，缠着人挥之不去。对于Lee来说，这层伤感之上却还晕染着其他令人忧郁的色彩。

为了不让看似可笑的忧郁喧兵夺主，嚣张地成为生活主色调，他决定出去走走。

徒步是个不错的选择。他喜欢徒步，来到新西兰以后也去过几个短途线路，已经是驾轻就熟了。提前把进山之后沿途要住的旅舍铺位订好，再用已经反复磨练成熟的打包技巧将一个星期的口粮饮水和日用品塞满了背包，全部行囊往汽车后备箱里一甩，潇洒上路。

哦对了，野外徒步之前还是给身边的人留个消息比较好，这是必要的安全措施，以防万一,给Richard发个短……信……

有时候，尤其看书的时候，原本柔软的纤薄纸张会变为最锐利的武器，只要极为短暂的瞬间，就能在手指上留下一闪而过的痛感，甚至是血痕。这就是Lee刚刚一瞬的感受。但几乎是下意识的决定所造成的伤口，却比被纸划伤之后的痕迹要狡猾得多，他根本还来不及找到疼痛的来源，伤口已经无迹可寻了。

“好在通讯录里还有许多其他常用联系人。”只有他自己在车厢里，所以Lee也不知道他这句内心独白究竟在说给谁听。

新西兰自然风光的纯净壮丽，是Lee在踏上这片土地不久后就体验过的。为了身临其境，理解一个将广袤森林作为城堡的国王的心情，他去了距离惠灵顿最近的国家自然公园，独自一人，沿途露营，还差点丢了手机。

关于他的手机凭空消失，又在某一天突然从睡袋里掉出来的故事，Richard也听过。Lee不记得是不是因为自己讲故事的时候面部表情和肢体动作太丰富了，总之坐在拖车对面沙发上听他讲故事的人，是从头到尾睁大了眼睛听完的，还时不时底气十足地哈哈哈笑出声。

回想这些细节显然对于摆脱略带阴霾的情绪毫无帮助，Lee决定专注眼前风景，专心做一个潇洒行者。

如果是从未徒步的人，听说动辄几天不能洗澡，风餐露宿，估计都会摇着头打了退堂鼓。但在Lee看来，这是亲近自然必须要付出的代价，既想用风景满足自己的眼睛，却又不愿意抛弃便利的城市生活，天底下的好事不可能就这么让贪婪懒惰的人全占了。

其实新西兰当地的徒步旅行已经发展得非常成熟，所有关于线路的资料都能在环保局的官网上找到，连沿途的旅舍和露营地都有人常年维护，踏上旅途之后，人们所要做的唯一一件事就是——就像这项运动的名字所提示的那样——徒步。

就只是走，在美得让人说不出话的山峦起伏里走，在风声水声鸟叫声白云飘过的声音里走，在静得只能听见自己喘气和心跳的荒野里走，直到太阳西斜，抬头一看，才意识到今天的落脚点已经近在眼前了。

上次徒步的时候天气还挺暖和，路程也短，露营不成问题。但是现在这个季节进山，气温已经明显降了不少，再者露营要背帐篷，算是一件沉重却消耗不掉的行李，不如去住有基本取暖设施的旅舍。

而且生活永远有惊喜，比如这条路线上的这座旅舍，它只有大通铺。

Lee觉得这是旅行的乐趣之一，新的见闻，新的感受，别管好坏，照单全收就行。

他已经坦然接受了要和许多人同睡一张床的事实，但躺在他旁边的一位青年显然有点不太自在，在此起彼伏的呼噜声里，他来回翻了好几次身，终于在这一回直接撞上了Lee带着询问的视线，动作尴尬地僵住了。

青年夸张地咧嘴笑，用口型说了声抱歉。Lee摇摇头，表示不介意。

“走了一天我都快瘫了，结果反而睡不着……”男青年小声解释着。

“我这不是也没睡么。”Lee也把声音压得很低。

“你是一个人？”

Lee点了点头。

“哦，我跟朋友一起来的……”正说着，男青年隔壁传出了不满的嘟囔声，简短有力，音量也不高，大意是叫他快闭嘴老实睡觉。

男青年又尴尬了：“我朋友。”

“有人结伴一起出来玩挺不错的。”

“对啊，好歹一路有人说说话。不过要说起来，这么好的景色，这么赞的星光，跟个只知道抱怨累死了饿死了或者困死了的朋友一起分享，扫兴……”

男青年作死意图明显的抱怨，自然引来了朋友的不满：“不愿意跟我出来，有本事倒是找个妞陪你啊。”

朋友的话似乎戳中了男青年的伤心事，他突然沉默了。

“我觉得你说得没错，一个人欣赏这样的星空实在是浪费。”

Lee抱着胳膊，姿势随意地仰面朝上。就在他们躺着的通铺上方，是在房顶上特意留出一大块的透明玻璃，银河系的星光毫无遗漏，全部散落在他们四周，像是用银白柔光织成的毯子，盖在身上没有一丁点重量。

他由衷希望有人能和他一起来盖上这床星光的被子，谈论不着边际、比星辰宇宙更难理解的愚蠢话题，直到睡眠悄无声息将他们温柔笼罩。

为了不让男青年太难过，Lee又和他小声聊了好一会儿，从男青年如何向一女子表白无情被拒绝伤心之际决定和朋友出来散心，聊到了Lee独自出游的原因。

“你……怎么一个人出来玩的？”

“和你的理由差不多。”

男青年有点惊讶，更多是好奇：“哦……所以，你也是……被拒绝了？”

Lee仔细想了想，发现这个问题他无法给出标准答案。

“我确实被拒绝了，但严格来说又不是因为我和他之间有问题……他是固执和坚守原则的人，所以可能是他在和自己的道德观闹意见，但好像还是影响了我和他的关系……我也不知道。”

注意到Lee的描述中使用了“他”，男青年花了大概十几秒钟去反应，但随后又一想，同是情场失意，心情大概都是一样的，性别倒显得无关紧要了。

想不起之后又聊了多久，当Lee第二天早晨在轻微的肌肉酸痛中醒来时，男青年和他的朋友已经出发了。通铺上留了一张风光明信片，背面是略显幼稚的字体，不怎么工整地写着“加油啊伙计，祝你好运！”

把明信片小心夹在背包里最平坦的夹层，Lee也准备上路了。

在连续七天的行走当中，他发现自己完全有心思欣赏无限风景，有好奇心去探一探无人踏足的野路，也可以跟一帮不知道哪儿来的人一起，光着屁股跳进瀑布下的水潭里，嗷嗷叫着洗凉水澡。看来他对自己的了解还是比较充分全面的，他不是容易感情用事伤春悲秋的人。

从山里走出来的那天，Lee看起来和野人差不多，冲锋衣粘了不少泥土灰尘，脸上的胡子也茂密疯长，再加上几天下来沉默寡言埋头走路，连眼神都变得超脱世俗，空得有点吓人。就连他回到惠灵顿走在路上，迎面遇见了好几个剧组同事，都没个人敢跟他打招呼，生怕认错了。最后有一个负责人事的女同事，大概认脸的能力已经修炼到一定境界，直接跟他说Lee你跑哪儿去了手机都关机，明天就杀青了一定记得来片场啊！

日子过得真快。Lee站在浴室里，双手撑着水池，面对着镜中脸上被刮得干干净净的人，他大概知道明天要怎么做了。

相对于矮人们的演员来说，精灵的拍摄工作和时间永远达不到那种可以称得上是折磨的程度。这大概可以解释为什么有人在临别时落泪，有人笑着红了眼眶，而有人则非常纯粹地感到快乐。人们都在为自己和同僚所走过的这段时光做最真诚的庆贺。

作为主演，每个矮人都得到了一个属于自己角色的乐高小人，还有属于他们的某样道具。Richard拿到手的，是那把跟了他一年多的兽咬剑。当他双手握紧泛着沉甸甸的武器，眼光不住在泛着犀利光芒的剑身上巡回时，即使是站在角落的Lee，也能轻易感觉到他此刻无法抑制的激动。对于一个习惯性深沉的人来说，此刻他的眼中实在包含了太多情绪，熠熠生辉，波澜起伏。

不少人走上前去和他握手，拍拍他的肩膀，Lee更希望能给他一个结结实实的拥抱，但驱使他独自出门游荡了一周的理由，此刻也同样阻拦了他企图靠近Richard的脚步。

最终所有演职人员都聚在了依然搭建着河谷镇场景的拍摄大厅里，准备面对一个摆在远处、小得几乎完全看不见的摄像机镜头拍一张集体大合照。Lee不动声色，跟在Richard身后，和他一起走上了一段逐渐攀升的城墙阶梯，在Richard转身寻找镜头位置的时候，Lee也停下了脚步。现在他们周围已经站满了人，想要避开彼此只会显得太刻意。

“一个星期都没见着你人影。”

熟悉的低沉男声从Lee的右侧飘了过来，声音不大，很快就消失在摄影棚嘈杂的噪音里。

“去视察领土了，这是身为森林国王不可推卸的责任。”

Lee不确定自己是否听见对方笑出了声，他侧头去看，却直接对上了Richard回望的视线。也许是巧合，也许他的目光从一开始就没有移开，但是这个答案Lee无从知晓。

“你的子民在林子里过得怎么样？”

“还不错，唱唱歌，喝喝酒，偶尔跳进魔法河里裸泳个几百上千米……那边是不是喊我们看镜头呢？”

“对，看镜头，然后说‘茄子’。”

这就是他们在照片定格前的对话，听不出任何问题，也没什么特别的意义。尽管Lee知道自己还有必须要说的话，但现在却不是个好时候，尽管他也不知道，这是不是最后一次和Richard并肩。

拍完合影后每个人都分到了一杯酒，看样子像是动用了后勤组的全部库存，所以谁也不知道拿在自己手里的究竟是啤酒或者烈性更强的威士忌，但无论是哪种，碰杯之后一饮而尽的人总是收获最多的口哨声。Lee已经把自己那杯酒喝完了，也屡次拒绝了别人再来一杯的邀请，他看准机会，把Richard拉到没人注意的角落，在河谷镇高耸的塔楼阴影里试图对Richard再说点什么。

“所以……我猜大概这就是我们该告别的时候了。”

“你不参加庆功宴么？”Richard显然对Lee的陈述感到惊讶。

Lee笑着摇头否定：“庆功宴是给你们矮人准备的，你们应得的，我打个酱油而已，”再三犹豫，他终于切入了正题，“那个，所以你还是会坚持自己的立场，不打算改主意对吗？”

无需提示，Richard也明白Lee指的是什么，他能看出对方还怀抱着存在感非常微弱的期待，但他知道自己注定要让Lee失望了。

“不，我不能改主意，现在不能，对不起……”

Lee伸手阻止了Richard继续道歉：“我明白，我明白……还有个问题，最后一个，嗯……”

一段突兀的沉默，Lee的思路像是突然卡壳，而Richard只能在不确定中等待。

“算了我还是别问了你可能会答应也可能拒绝我还是直接……”

接下去的话Lee没有再说，他直接付诸行动，用一个意料之外的吻对直挺挺站在原地的Richard发动了突袭。短短的几秒时间，在窒息之前他尝出了香槟、干红、还有伏特加的味道……这家伙酒量可真好。

天下没有不散的宴席，也没有能永醉不醒的美酒，在反复确定捕捉不到其他酒香之后，Lee终于放手了。

“再见，Richard。”

他转身逃窜的速度太快，像是完全不想给Richard说出临别赠言的时间。

所以他还是个果断的人，一旦明白任何负面情绪都于事无补，他可以放手，他可以毫不犹豫。他再不回头。无论对于某件事，某个人，或者某种感情。


	13. Day 12

Day 12

在纽约某房屋中介公司上班的Levi还很年轻，虽然目前自己还买不起公司经手的那些地段优越的豪宅，但他认为这份时常需要与人打交道的工作，已经在某种程度上将整个世界不慌不忙地带到他面前。不同国籍、不同肤色、不同年龄、身份地位毫无相同的人带着他们各自的故事来到这座迷宫一般的大都市，用一笔数额可观的金钱换来喧嚣中的一方宁静，他们当中一部分人会忍不住与Levi分享自己的经历，茫茫人海，终于有了属于自己的立足之地，这种喜悦实在很难只留给自己体会，但也有另一部分人，他们的故事究竟如何，Levi只能自己去猜。不过无论哪种情况，对于这个精力充沛的年轻人来说都很有乐趣就是了。

今天接待的这位客人就没怎么谈起自己的事情，这名身型高大的英俊男子用标准英国口音提了不少与他中意的这套住宅相关的问题，低沉的嗓音十分悦耳，而交谈的态度也极为谦逊，是一位让人愉快的绅士。

明星？名人？艺术家？肯定不是搞体育的，运动员一类的人物绝对没兴趣在格林威治村买房子。Levi一边回答他提出的问题，一边在自己脑内做起了神探夏洛克，企图通过对方的举动来推测他沉默背后的故事。可惜除了显而易见的国籍与大致年龄，不合格的侦探再拼不出更详细的线索，每次直视对方双眼交流时，逐渐抬头的倒是一种微妙的熟悉感。

Levi终于在签合同的时候没忍住好奇心：“抱歉，Armitage先生，希望我这么说你不会觉得太突兀，我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

被称为Armitage先生的英国人露出善意的微笑，尽管他也不知道这个问题要从何回答。

“也许吧，纽约这么大，这可真说不准。”

Levi觉得自己还是问了个有点蠢的问题，也许对方并不想揭露自己的身份。他开始按照流程讲解签约之后的注意事项。

“还有什么问题吗，Armitage先生？哦对了，这是我的名片，以后有需要的话可以给我打电话。”

英国绅士接过Levi的名片，扫了一眼，随后抬起眼睛：“Levi。”

像是要确认自己发音正确，他将年轻人的名字念得很慢。

“Yes？”

英国人笑了笑，说纽约我不是很熟，谢谢你的帮助。

Levi一时间竟然不知所措，Armitage先生看似阴郁的脸上一旦绽放笑容，有种格外的反差魅力。

在拿到住所钥匙，准备离开的时候，这位神秘英伦男士的笑容又变出了新花样。他在关门上锁之后对Levi突然展露洁白整齐的牙齿，说你知道吗，也许你真的认识我。

“不过要等到12月，到时候海报和宣传片会铺天盖地，眼够尖的话，也许你能认出我，”Armitage先生眉毛一挑，笑得一肚子坏水要往外冒，“也许你会后悔现在没找我要签名的。”

演员？歌手？Levi皱着眉头琢磨了好一会儿，福尔摩斯一般的灵感始终没有降临在他身上，他决定不再想了，离12月很近了，也许到时候这个谜团会自动解开。

走出公寓大楼，安静的街道上此时空无一人。Richard抬起头，秋高气爽，蓝天白云像是幕布一样舒展在城市天际线的缝隙之间，空气中是他不熟悉的新鲜味道。

纽约，纽约，纽约……你生活的城市。

但愿一切还来得及。

 

在纽约生活超过十年，Lee觉得自己已经有资格被称为纽约客了。不过从惠灵顿回到这座水泥大森林，他也只在自己的公寓呆了很短一段时间，大概打扫一下落灰的房间，将出门时带走的衣服分批次扔进洗衣机里一通搅合，没有清闲多久，就又坐上飞机飞回了老家。

尽管已经去霍比特剧组探班过几次，Lee的妈妈还是会时不时提醒自己的大儿子，有空多回家。他爱他的父母，当然也会尽可能多抽出时间去陪他们。不过一进家门，等着他的却不是好吃好喝，而是厚厚一摞印着他自己照片的明信片。

签名的工作就交给你了，好多邻居家和朋友家的孩子等着要呢。妈妈带着愉悦的笑容如是说。

对于回到家还要做苦力，Lee表示十分不满，他扒拉着那一叠明信片，里面有他的角色照片、出席公开活动的照片、还有为数不多的杂志硬照，看着自己摆出各种造型和表情可真是一件尴尬的事。

“这一会儿表情呆滞一会儿又装模作样的人究竟是谁，”Lee一边签名，一边撇着嘴表示不屑一顾，却冷不丁被妈妈责备了。

“不许你这么说我们家儿子，”她揽过Lee的头，轻轻在亚麻色的额角边缘落下一个吻，“他可是我们的骄傲。”

好吧，还挺受用的。Lee继续奋力签名。

“等一下，这张上面要多写几句，给邻居家的Sophie。”

Lee警惕地看着自己的老妈：“Sophie？不是之前你打电话说要介绍给我那个Sophie吧？记得吗，那个blind date。”

妈妈说没错，就是那个姑娘，你记得可真清楚，快多写几句好听的贴心的赠言给人家。

“妈……”

Lee觉得欲哭无泪力不从心。他可不知道，妈妈有时候存了坏心，就爱看见自己的宝贝儿子那充满困惑的表情，原本精神抖擞的浓眉皱在一起，怎么看怎么惹人喜欢。

“别怕，只是和邻居曾经聊到这个话题，我怎么可能就这么把你卖出去？”妈妈的语气倒很轻松，仿佛是在责怪Lee大惊小怪，不过接下来的话才真正让Lee觉得略受惊吓。

“我以为这次你可能会带男朋友回来。”妈妈似乎是很不经意地说着。

为什么，我到剧组可是正经工作去了，哪来时间找什么男朋友。Lee加快了签名的速度，之前的明信片上好歹还能认清楚他的名字，现在他已经彻底画起了心电图。

“也没什么，我们去剧组看你的时候，感觉你似乎挺开心的，就在猜是不是除了工作还有其他的好事……”

“都签完了！厨房里有吃的没，饿了。”Lee搁下签字笔，急匆匆钻进了厨房，好像他真饿到不行似的。

妈妈望着Lee的背影，眼里似乎带着笑，却又是看多了世事的长者才特有的意味深长。

好在老妈的八卦心并没有那么重，男朋友之类的话题再也没提起。在家休息了几天，陪着老爸钓鱼，接待爸妈带来家里“围观”他的朋友家的孩子（多数是女孩），宅在屋里睡懒觉或者被监督着做点修车补房子之类的家务，时间很快就过去了。而崭新的工作已经在东海岸的那座城市里向他招手。

尽管演话剧的报酬和拍电影电视比起来差距颇为明显，但Lee对表演的热爱不会因此受到影响。话剧也好，电影也罢，哪怕形式不同，通过自己的努力所得到的快乐和满足感却同样能让心感到充实。尤其这次接到的剧本，是Terrence McNally的最新作品，能在一个屡次获得戏剧大奖的剧作家的作品里担纲主演，机会难得，必须珍惜把握。

跃跃欲试的冲动，几乎让他静不下来去认真开始一系列的准备工作，这种熟悉的感觉一旦开始在全身弥漫，Lee就能确定，他已经要彻底向前走了。

 

了解自己永远是一道难题，所以Richard有时也理不清头绪，善于应对改变或是不善长，勇于面对压力或是不勇敢，固执于认定的方向或是摇摆不定，这些看似矛盾的元素，究竟以何种比例构成了他自身的化学成分。

让他产生如此疑问的，是不久前为霍比特人第一部做后期配音的时候。借着给Thorin配音的机会，他才第一次站在昏暗的后期合成室里，沐浴着银幕反射出的散漫光芒，完整看了一遍电影成品。  
前五分钟，原本是抱着轻松的心态，听上岁数的Bilbo精神头十足地絮絮叨叨，而自己则见缝插针，与其他一起来配音的矮人演员们相互吐槽演技。但当属于精灵的空灵吟唱响起在埃雷波的大殿，通过环绕音箱如袅袅烟雾一般灌入耳朵，他有了一种不祥的预感。

无关厄运，所谓的“不祥”，只是他能想到的最直截了当的说法，因为在这极为短暂的一秒，歌声泛凉，像是施展了带着冰寒的魔咒，让他无法动弹，而在接下来的镜头中，Thranduil登场了。

魔咒长驱直入，侵袭了Richard的心脏，将那跳动凝结在了某一时刻。他看着大屏幕上Thranduil不失威严地向孤山的主人致意，脑海中飞速掠过的，却是另一种剧情。

他想起了Lee那双熠熠生辉的绿眼睛，说话时永远离不开手上的丰富动作，放声大笑时锥子脸竟然也能堆出双下巴，懒散随意时无端散发着性感，严肃认真的模样看起来十分可靠，说话速度一旦变快就开始含糊不清的美国口音，口头语总是you know you know，还喜欢边说边摸下巴，两道浓眉似乎是表情最丰富的地方，总是习惯性驼背，和他一样可以窝在家里几天不出门直到满脸胡子拉碴，或者和他一样野外疯玩直到满脸胡子拉碴，非常喜欢聊自己的家人，还爱拿照片给他看，记忆力极好，以至于经常拉着他讲解美式漫画的世界观和故事情节，总是给人机会去遐想的端正嘴唇，总是能让人遐想破灭的洪亮笑声，毛茸茸又柔软的栗色卷发，他无缘得见的眼角泪痣。

还有在几乎迷失了视线的水雾中，带着悦目弧度的颈部曲线，肩膀后背上遍布的雀斑。

等Richard回过神，精灵王的几个镜头早就一闪而过。那之后他一直觉得像是有人狠狠给了他一拳，隐隐约约的疼。这点疼痛一直持续，伴随着看到电影成品的百感交集，堵在胸口，积郁不散。直到电影的情节进行到群鹰逆光翱翔，载着矮人们飞越群山，他已经被泪水浸湿了眼眶。

大屏幕上，Thorin拥抱着Bilbo说：“我这辈子从没有错得如此离谱。”

 

重新回到纽约，Lee的生活有规律地忙碌起来。白天睡到自然醒，不刮脸，简单收拾一下出门找朋友或者自己吃饭，下午和晚上排练，回家背完台词倒头就睡，然后第二天再一骨碌起床，对镜端详，毛发生长的速度就如预期一样，刚好能赶在带妆彩排前留出那种19世纪人才会有的大鬓角。

表演就是这么奇怪，你已经烂熟于心的台词和情节，像是无法解密的法术一样操纵着台下观看的人，你说某一句话，他们捧腹大笑，你做出某个表情，他们几乎要心碎，观众与演员的情绪相互影响着，共同构建出最后的高潮，最终的谢幕。他知道自己擅长这些，因此每场演出都精疲力尽却酣畅淋漓。

直到有一天，短期内非常规律的生活，泛起了几乎不可察觉的涟漪。他先是收到了Sir Ian的一封电子邮件，接着又是经纪人打过来的电话，两个人都对他提到了同一件事。

对于如何与Lee讨价还价，经纪人显然已经轻车熟路了：“Lee，在发表任何观点之前，你先听我说：第一，这部电影分量多重相信你自己明白对吧；第二，第一部里你的角色绝对出场了，多长时间我没数，但绝对出场了，因为我记得他的镜头都很惊艳！第三，首映式离你演出的剧场一点都不远，所以，懂了吧？”

Lee没有再多说，很痛快就答应一定会出席。这倒让经纪人感觉有点意外，一时竟然想不出怎么接话茬，只说到时候帮你准备一套新西装。

在Lee有机会西装革履走首映红毯的前一天晚上，Sir Ian如约而至，观看了他主演的外百老汇话剧《Golden Age》。

在演出结束，他与特意等待的粉丝签过名，合影留念过后，一身长风衣，打扮风度翩翩的Ian已经等在门口。

“看样子你一定是累坏了。”Ian非常亲热地揽住Lee的腰，让他们两个人紧靠在一起面对纽约深夜的寒冷。

“我还好。”Lee笑了笑，没意识到这让他原本因为疲劳而造成的红脸颊变得更明显了。

“‘还好’是吗，那我提议我们去喝一杯吧。”

Lee带着Ian去了一家他排练时经常和同事们一起消磨时间的安静酒吧，不过即使没有酒精的辅助，两人也能像以前一样话题不断。几个月没有与在霍比特剧组认识的人联系过了，谈话的内容便自然而然围着他们展开。

“我非常希望能在明天的首映活动上见到你,Lee，要知道明天许多老朋友都会到场，Peter，Andy……”

Ian晃着酒杯，动作轻缓，像是他思考的节奏。

“Elijah，Martin，你可能不认识Liv，不过她也会去，还有那群矮人们，哦，我怎么能忘了呢，当然了，还有Richard。”

“是吗，我一定会去的，好久没见到大家了。”

Lee将杯底残余的琥珀色液体一饮而尽，连同某种被那个人的名字所带出的异样感觉一起吞了下去，除了因为疲惫而看起来有些困倦，他相信自己现在没有表现得任何更加奇怪的地方。

Ian又给Lee要了一杯酒，沉默的空气中，一些好奇和带着关切的想法在酝酿，但他没有继续下去，转而开始表扬Lee这次主演的话剧，还有他的演技。

“你喜欢这个戏吗？”Lee立刻来了情绪，非常期待又问了一遍。

能得到一个实力派老戏骨的肯定，让他高兴得可以直接蹦个三尺高。起码这是今晚一件很值得感到快乐的事了。

首映当天，Lee在演出结束后立刻就往红毯现场赶，能看出这次活动的规模不大，室外少见什么显眼的宣传，红毯被铺在了室内，也只有守在围栏另一侧记者摄影灯光师，还有他们肩上手上的长枪短炮和他们身后散发无尽热量的射灯能给人带来些热闹紧张的感觉。

他在第一部里的戏份实在有限，所以除了站在巨幅海报旁，面带笑容接受闪光灯和快门的洗礼之外，几乎没几个记者采访他。而由于来得比其他人都晚，大部队早也已经移动到影院入口处，他也就没赶上和大伙一起合照的机会。

在接受为数不多的采访时，Lee原本一心一意看着面前记者的眼睛，却被更靠近入口那边的叫喊声分散了注意力。

“Richard，看这边！”

“Hi！Richard！Martin，这里！”

“Sir Ian，Richard，please！”

为了得到角度最佳的现场照，摄影师们对着走在红毯上的人大呼小叫已经是一道十分常见的景象，但Lee却总会觉得这场面说不出的诡异，同时他不得不坏心眼地承认，有时候他面对他们展开笑容，正是因为这些像市场上竞价买菜一样的吆喝声实在太好笑了。

然而这一次他笑不出，也几乎立刻就想把眼光从记者的镜头前挪开。但他耐着性子等待采访结束，无视了接下来几个打算拦住他的摄影师，直接快步靠近观影入口。

尽管一再告诉自己，别跑，别急，别显得太狼狈，但他完全没意识到，自己的目光有多么迫切。他步入影院，在仍然三三两两聚作一群的人当中很轻易就发现了Richard。那个身高和背影，他知道自己不会看错。

但是当Richard半侧过身，低头与旁人交谈时，Lee突然觉得，自己还是需要时间。

额上的抬头纹，还有说话时总是真诚注视着对方的透澈蓝眼睛，包括鼻梁犀利的弧度，都是他熟悉的Richard。可面前这个人却没有了Thorin那修饰整齐的络腮胡子，取而代之的是留着青色胡茬的下颌，让侧脸的轮廓更加清晰起来，而整个人都因此显得更加俊朗。

他看起来可真精神。

Lee像是将自己的时间定格了，在原地许久没动，可他接下来却没有加入人群的打算，反而避开昏暗的灯光，突然溜边从影院后排绕到侧门，没跟任何人打招呼，悄悄走了。

躲开了一些仍然滞留在剧场外的记者和摄影师，Lee由自己逐渐加快的脚步引领着，没入纽约的夜色。

原本他就只是想来看看，仅此而已。是好，是坏，是怎样都可以，只是想来看一眼。但只是一眼，就揭穿了这些日子来他以为能够瞒天过海的伪装。

他是打算坐地铁回家的，却不知怎么的就过了站，在街头四顾，试图想起下一个地铁站的入口在哪里，然后继续穿着笔挺的黑西装踏着锃亮的皮鞋，又走出去好几条街。

深夜的地铁里，车厢已经显得空旷，Lee靠坐在座位上，就在他旁边，一直坐着个抱吉他的哥们儿，款款情深卖唱，唱的什么他一句也听不进去，只记得地铁开动后飞速掠过的隧道残影，让他映在对面玻璃上的脸看起来和哭过一样难看。

Richard居然穿了一套细格纹的浅色西装。那个挺拔的样子现在正在他的脑海里，反复播放，挥之不去。

看来他根本也没自己想的那么果断。

 

《Golden Age》的演出只剩下最后一场，对于即将摆脱碍眼又老土的大鬓角，Lee感到十分期待。他戴上包头的绒线帽子，像这几个月来许多个晚上一样，独自去坐地铁。

今晚下雪了。一路走，一路就能听着积雪传来咯吱咯吱的响声，像是带着滑稽调皮节奏的摇摆乐，让人心里也轻快起来。Lee甚至不自觉哼起了歌，跑调的歌声倒与他脚下晃悠悠的步子乱在了一个节奏上。

“Lee！”

短促却清晰的声音从马路对面传来，Lee停下了脚步，他不得不这样做，否则眼前所见可能会令他产生动摇。

那个他只看过一眼，还不怎么习惯的,下巴上只留了点胡茬的Richard，从街对面快步小跑着过来。他穿得很休闲，黑色夹克衫，牛仔裤，灰色的针织厚围巾，和首映式那天相比又是不一样的帅。

尽管他脸上很轻松地与Lee打招呼，但是一只手还是攥紧了拳头，揣在裤兜里。

“你是来看演出的？”Lee也不知道自己现在的表情是不是过于僵硬，全当是天气太冷造成的好了。

“对，这部剧很精彩，你的表演也是，非常出色……”

“谢谢。”

如此客套的对话根本不符合他们的性格，所以谁也说不下去了，反而尴尬地笑起来。

“你把胡子刮了，”Lee在自己的下巴上比划着，“一开始我都没敢认。”

“是啊，我自己也有点不习惯，络腮胡没有想象的那么难以忍受，刚刮掉的时候反而有点舍不得，”Richard眉毛轻轻挑了一下，笑容顿时有点邪恶，“你变化也不小，那个鬓角……”

“天哪求你了，千万别提它好吗。”Lee本来就挺在意，现在恨不得直接把脸颊两侧的长头发都抓掉。

“真不是一般难看，好在明天最后一场演出，以后就能跟它说再见了。”

“冬天嘛，你可以全当它是保暖用的耳罩。”

Lee依旧摇头：“不行不行，别取笑我。头发一长我就感觉特别颓，就跟无业游民似的。”

“哦，那无业游民今晚有家可归么？”Richard不动声色，眼光飘向远处，又辗转回来直视着Lee。

“我请你喝酒。”

“好啊。”

直截了当的邀请，一时也找不到拒绝的理由，于是Lee和Richard并肩走着，踏雪的独奏变成了双人曲，一盏接着一盏的路灯将雪地上他们的影子缩短又拉长，巷子口偶尔冒出一两只好奇的猫，幽幽的目光紧锁在两个高大人类的背影上，被他们低沉的说笑声一直吸引着。

Lee也不知道Richard要带自己去哪儿。他们路过了一家通宵营业的披萨店，Richard说这家的披萨不错，随后从外卖窗口要了一盒不同口味拼在一起的打包带走。

“你对纽约还挺熟悉的？”Lee有些好奇。

“算不上，也只是熟悉附近的区域而已，我刚搬到纽约没多长时间。”

Richard说话时似乎刻意避开了Lee的视线，他走在前面，刷卡打开了一栋高级公寓的大门，示意Lee先走进去。

楼内的前厅空旷高挑，古典风格的水晶吊灯悬在大厅正上方，这里看起来完全不像是有酒吧营业的地方，不过Lee还是跟着Richard一路走进电梯，来到大楼高层，随后看着Richard掏出钥匙，打开了其中一扇有着华丽镶边的木制房门。

两个人刚一进屋，客厅的灯就自动亮了起来，门厅角落的一台播放器也应声启动，音乐缓缓流淌而出。

“欢迎光临，这里就是我在纽约的窝了。”

Lee站在门口，仅仅以目光做最努力的四处探查：“地方看起来真不错。”

“你喝什么，啤酒还是红酒？”Richard脱下外套和靴子，将披萨盒放在料理台上，顺手打开了冰箱门。

“红酒配披萨，这个搭配会不会太另类？我还是来点啤酒，谢了。”

Lee也脱掉了外套和鞋，只穿着袜子走在地板上，从Richard手里接过结了一层水雾的罐装Lone Star。

Richard倒不介意，在酒柜里取出一瓶还没喝完的干红，给自己倒了小半杯，然后把披萨分给Lee，自己也津津有味吃起来。

“红酒和海鲜倒是绝配，没有海鲜，有海鲜披萨也勉强凑合了？”他端起酒杯，和Lee手中的啤酒罐轻轻碰了一下。

“干杯。”

“干杯。”

Lee仰头灌下几口冰凉的啤酒，满足地打了个嗝，随后才想起一个问题。

“话说我们要为了什么干杯？”

Richard的酒杯放在桌上，他略微倾着头思索，手指来回勾勒着透明圆润的玻璃边缘。

“嗯……为了，现在的一切？”

“听上去不错，为了一切，”Lee拿啤酒罐磕在Richard的玻璃杯上，“再来。”

像是下了某种决心，Richard也将所剩不多的红酒一饮而尽。

“Lee，最近过得怎么样？”

面对Richard突然提出的问题，Lee多少有点茫然，他耸了耸肩。

“就你看见的，这样……我也不知道，为什么这么问？”

“因为我前一阵子过得还挺纠结的，”提问的人又不自觉开始抠手指，但他的目光却没有从Lee那里移开，“但是现在一切又都得到解决了，在英国那边的事情解决了，我也决定在纽约落脚。”

Lee的披萨还没吃完，但是Richard突然间说起了似乎很重要的事，他只好把食物含着不去嚼，看起来嘴巴鼓鼓的。

“只剩下一件事，我想我必须要搞清楚。”

Richard手肘撑在料理台上，倾身凑到Lee的眼前，距离突然急速靠近。

“这几个月来你和我的生活毫无交集，不得不说，这是一个无可避免的错误，我也希望自己已经为此付出了代价。已经从你的生活里消失了这么长时间，接下来只是想问你，如果我说我不想再缺席你今后的人生，不知道你的意下如何？”

Richard抑扬顿挫，清清楚楚的每句话，倒是给了Lee赶紧把嘴里的食物咽下去的时间，他沉默了很久，却不像是在思索如何开口回答，反而让人觉得他已经知道了自己的答案，并因此显得平静。

“所以你真的要在纽约定居了。”

“没错。”

Richard感觉到自己心跳得很厉害。

Lee略微低下头，留给与自己近在咫尺的人一个赏心悦目的角度，他低声笑了起来，一开始咬着嘴唇，随后却无法抑制笑容继续扩大，露出了整齐洁白的牙齿。

“既然你都已经来了，那我又能到哪去呢。”

没人告诉过他们，当好运和幸福从天而降时究竟会是怎样的场景，因为此时此刻，他们的四周寂静无声，可他们的心却被温柔充满了。

房间里安静得不像话，似乎只有角落里那台音乐播放器还算是个活物，它忠实地履行自己的职责，并且几乎可以说非常懂得把握氛围，因为就在这短暂的空白片刻，它随即播放了一首以旖旎的小提琴作为开场的探戈曲。

“啊，居然是这首！”Richard似乎是从凝固了的姿态中突然醒了过来，他迅速起身，拽着Lee的胳膊朝客厅走去。

一连串的疑问还没来得及出口，Lee踉跄着脚步跟在Richard身后，来到有着落地窗的客厅中央。

“我有点晕。”他如实说道。

“那接下来你只会更晕。”Richard笑着回答。

他抓起了Lee的右手，随后伸出另一只手，带着一种颇具风范的架势和力道，从Lee的背后将他环抱。

“但我真的不会跳舞。”

他们的上身已经紧贴在一起，只剩下两张面孔之间若即若离。Richard说，闭上眼，跟着感觉走吧，我带着你跳。

低沉的耳语，是最诱惑的魔咒。Lee闭上眼睛，失去了可视的参照，只能下意识和Richard靠得更近。

舒缓的小提琴演奏出夜色轻缓的序幕，如果此时有烛光，那么它会因为兴奋而颤抖。Lee跟着Richard一起摇晃，没觉得很难，甚至还能分散精力聊天。

“为什么突然感觉我们在演电影，还是《闻香识女人》这种古老级别的。”

“那显然我是阿尔帕西诺，你呢，抱歉了，就当那个黄毛丫头吧。”

对于如此擅自划分类别的行为，Lee必然不能同意：“我比你高，再说现在看不见的人可是我……”

钢琴带着高亢的共鸣冲进了夜的洪流，乐曲节奏瞬间清晰有力起来。Richard也突然改变步调，突然转身的动作，让Lee觉得自己随时都要摔倒。

“我们的角色划分依据，是舞技。”

原本和浓稠黑巧克力一样诱人的声音，也因为这句挑衅变得不那么可口了。

“放松，不会让你摔着的。”Richard在自己的舞伴背上轻抚了几下。

Lee不用睁眼也知道，自己跳得肯定是一塌糊涂，至于Richard，此刻这个与自己胸口抵在一起的男人，Lee能感觉出他对于这种舞蹈的掌控力显然属于专业级别。

旋律重又舒缓，小提琴慵懒的调子悠长，两个人也恢复了最初相对缓和的速率，但并非只是原地晃来晃去，变化的各种小动作和步伐，就像是在既定的乐谱上开辟新航路一样，带着未知和惊喜。

“如果你打算用那种夸张的下腰做结束动作的话，一定要提前告诉我。”Lee实在不觉得自己有那种柔韧度，想想都觉得浑身骨头疼。

“相信我，沙龙探戈不搞那一套夸张的，跳舞要的是尽兴。”他一直箍住Lee后背的那只手上又加了一点力道。

“准备好了吗？”

然后钢琴与小提琴在同一时间觉醒了，互相追赶着，将旋律演奏成不断上升的回旋，为位于漩涡中央的两个人，也随着这波浪不停地旋转，不断地旋转。

Lee觉得自己已经能应付舞蹈的速度和节奏，于是他偷偷睁开眼。眼前的景色就好像是加速版的旋转木马，他能看到落地窗里映出了Richard一丝不苟的挺拔背影，转了一个圈，又是Richard的背影，和脚下毫不拖泥带水的坚定步伐，还有他们姿态亲昵地几乎脸贴着脸。

他的心里现在装满了能让他一直傻笑下去的好心情，就仿佛世界在他们之间永远不会停止灿烂的眩晕。

一曲完毕，以和开场时一样的贴面站立姿态收尾。Lee一颗悬着的心总算放松下来，松了一口气。

“就说我跳舞太烂……”

“以后有的是时间练习。”Richard轻轻勾起的嘴角，此刻仍然近在眼前。

“还是放弃这个想法比较好，这完全是为了你的脚和鞋着想，我实在不擅长这类事情。”

“这倒让我好奇了，Lee，你擅长的是什么？”浅蓝色的眼睛略向上望去，但是对面的人却没有和他目光交接。

“嗯……”Lee的目光已经在Richard的嘴唇上停留了很久。他是个行动派，何况现在可不是需要思考的时候。

“我比较擅长的，是这种。”

说完他就亲上去了。

奇怪奇怪，舞蹈分明已经结束，可世界依然颠倒得天旋地转。这难道不该觉得奇怪么？当然了，夜晚还长，他们有足够的时间去寻找到答案。


	14. Day 12.5

压得Richard有点胸闷气短的，并不是曾经偶尔光顾的恶梦，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，就感觉到睡在他旁边的Lee已经把他当成了一个超大号的抱枕，长胳膊和长腿都打横搁在了他身上，而Lee则只有半张脸露在软乎的枕头外面，长睫毛下的阴影没有颤抖，呼吸均匀，看起来睡得特别踏实。

如果这是一个梦，那么它简直美得要冒泡了，而如果现在发生的一切都是现实，那么他愿意称自己是此时此刻世界上最幸福的人。

无论哪种情况，Richard觉得自己一点都不亏。

他尽量动作小心地挪了挪位置，更加靠近把他当做抱枕的人，在他额头正中，眉心的深刻印痕上亲了一下。

晚安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果看这篇文的人同样在关注这两位好演员的八卦的话，就基本上知道写到后半截已经是我纯粹在编了，他们两个互相看对了眼，然后决定在一起的时间远比这篇文里写到的要早。
> 
> 对于RPS这种类型的文，其实我一直也觉得很矛盾。一方面，如果两个文中涉及到的演员在现实中并没有类似文中那样的交集，那说白了，就是写文的人和看文的人在用这两个演员来消磨时间，利用他们的形象进行一种关乎个人喜好的消费（消费在这里并非贬义词），演员本人不重要，重要的是他们的关系所能带来的形象和想象空间。
> 
> 但如果文中写到的两个人，真的在现实里有千丝万缕的暧昧联系，文中的一些猜测，真的能够成真，情况则又不同了。
> 
> 一开始关注他们两个人的八卦，纯粹是因为自己脑洞过大加好奇心旺盛，可是在逐步寻找线索的途中，却越来越发觉，很有可能我们所猜测的内容，就是事实真相。开始确定这一点的，就是那两张两个人在农场带着小朋友玩耍的照片。
> 
> 在这时，RPS性质就变了，而不一样的点就在于，即使是出于美好的愿望和毫无旁的心思的善意，我们所写的文，也会像那两张照片一样，给两个人带来不必要的麻烦和困扰。因为我们在不断好奇挖掘八卦，或者为了填补脑洞而写文的同时，将他们之间没有计划透露给其他人的细节，全部展示了出来。
> 
> 这么说你可能会觉得我小题大做，自以为是，但我还是觉得，我确实是蝴蝶效应中的一环。在两个人的绯闻第一次出现在Gay的网站上的时候，我尤其这么觉得，并且感到十分自责。
> 
> 最近Lee的那篇关于私生活的访谈，也让我产生同样的感觉。如果读过那篇访谈，相信你也能大概发觉，他说了些很不寻常的话，这些话既是说给仍然好奇他的私生活的人，也同样说给一些已经借着八卦，了解了部分实情的人。他很委婉地告诉所有人，他已经透露了足够多的信息，因此他也不希望有人再去深入了解更多的什么。
> 
> 也就是说他对于网络和外界所发生的一切心知肚明，也就是说流言蜚语确实传进了他的耳朵里。也就是说影响已经造成。
> 
> 大概唯一值得庆幸的，就是他们两个人都是实打实的纯爷们儿，在这个问题上有自己坚定的立场。而其他人无意识造成的这种损害，会被他们自己人为降到最低。
> 
> 所以经过这两次之后，我觉得以后可能就不再写RPS的文了，也许再写最后一个，短平快的，像他们现实中那样的速度的，除此之外就不写了。因为我已经知道他们两个确实在一起，最少是曾经真的在一起，就像我脑子里曾经想过的那种值得全世界来祝福和称赞的状态一样。
> 
> 现实已经存在，就没必要再去脑补什么内容了。
> 
> 对于利用两位优秀的人的形象，我感到很抱歉，对于已经造成的影响，同样感到抱歉。
> 
> 我觉得他们真的很般配，所以今后只要默默祝福，以及非常非常小心地继续私下八卦就好了。即使有不在一起的一天，他们也依然是两个非常值得敬佩的人。


End file.
